


The Wolf Among Us

by commandmetobewell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Asami, Pack Family, Plot first, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only heir to the Xai'xais Tribe in the small town of Ocean Falls, British Colombia, Korra has been groomed for her destiny as the alpha of her pack. For years, she dutifully followed in her father's footsteps, waiting for the day to challenge him for leadership. Known to be irresponsible and immature, Korra's destiny causes tensions within her pack. Territorial strifes with other tribes are at an all time high, precariously dwindling above an all-out war. But, when the new city-girl moves into the lake house by the mountains, Korra finds her entire plan flipped upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born and Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE AND LIGHT MENTION OF RAPE**
> 
> YES HELLO I HAVE THIS PROBLEM CALLED NOT BEING ABLE TO STOP WRITING NEW FICS AND ALSO NOT SLEEPING AFTER HAVING AN AWFUL FINAL EXAM HELP ME I AM DYING I HATE EVERYTHING.
> 
> Anyways, this one isn't a priority fic, it's more or less I have an idea as to where I want it to go and I'll tend to it whenever I feel like. Besides, I've really wanted to do an Omegaverse AU for a really long time now, but I just never knew if I'd be good at it. If people want more, I'll definitely put some more time into updating this one, but for right now, I think this chapter's gonna stay here until I think of what I want to do with it. I have a rough idea for a story but it isn't flushed out yet, so yeah. I dunno really.
> 
> I am a terrible person, I am well aware. I profusely apologize for my incompetence :(

Silence.

 

The forest is damp with the last rainfall, leaving a moist scent lingering in the air. Branches snap in the distance, agitating the tranquility of nature. Croaking of frogs and chirping of crickets littered around the barren earth floor provide white noise in the back of the sounds of Mother Nature herself. Above, the mid-afternoon sun spills through the cracks of the leaves, causing the dew-coated grass tips to shimmer. Another branch snaps.

 

Closer.

 

Then, from behind a tall Pacific Dogwood, the slender neck of a black-tailed doe creeps out. The animal sniffs the air, hoping to catch the scent of any predators in the area. After remaining still and rigid for a few moments, she relaxes, her shoulders slumping and neck bowing to feed on the leaves near the base of the tree. Another branch cracks, but the animal thinks nothing of it and continues her afternoon snack. A squirrel darts past, but the doe pays no attention as it scrambles up the tree, chittering. There's a soft crunching in the distance. The doe snaps her head up at the sound of another branch cracking.

 

Yet, she sees nothing.

 

Peering into the distance, the doe makes a disgruntled noise, shifting her legs into a ready, spring-like position. She continues to stare into the brush of the thick forest, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. She trots a few feet away before lowering her head and starting her feeding once more. The crickets continue their sharp chirping, with nature resuming its usual routine. The doe continues to chew slowly, ears flickering in case of any new sounds.

 

And then, another branch snaps.

 

Yet, as the deer looks up this time, her wide eyes are met with the snarling face of a massive grey-black wolf with piercing blue eyes. Its lips are pulled back into a growl, canines moist and ready. The doe snaps away instantly, bounding through the forest as the enormous beast trails after her, its paws thundering through the forest floor. The doe manages a few meters before a bark and growl throw her off her path. It doesn't take long for her body to hit the ground with a thud.

 

Long jaws enslave her neck, snapping it in an instant. The doe is rendered dead within moments, its life taken by the heaving wolf above her. The crimson blood trails down the wolf's lips and into the floor as it releases its grip upon the helpless doe. The wolf's tongue lolls out to taste its reward, its tail thumping lightly against the dirt as it lowers itself to its haunches and bites at the scruff of the doe's neck, heaving it upwards as the wolf rises. It swings its head around to see another russet-furred wolf standing in the clearing, eyes narrowed in with a flash of bemusement in its amber eyes.

 

_Took you long enough._

 

The white wolf growls, claws scraping at the soft dirt.

 

_Asshole, you just watched._

 

The darker wolf barks out a laugh before swishing its tail.

 

_Your dad's not gonna be happy to hear you spent a day hunting that thing._

 

 _Fuck him_ , the white wolf shakes its head before padding past the other beast and up the hill. _He doesn't care what I do anyways._

 

 _Sure_ , a low whine sounds from behind the larger of the two, _still, a deer is a pretty lousy apology from that last fight._

 

A growl reverberates in the younger wolf, its head turning to snarl at the smaller wolf. 

 

"Korra," a booming voice interrupts the next thought that was going through its head. "How nice of you to show up… at last."

 

The wolf swivels her head sheepishly to face the gleaming blue eyes of her uncle, standing at the ridge of one of the rocks. She growls lowly, pouncing up the rocky surface to drop the deer at her uncle's feet before taking a step back. Those piercing eyes don't look the slightest bit impressed and Korra can't help but let out a faint whine at the over-powering scent of her uncle. Growling, she turns her head, exposing her neck in a sign of bitter submission.

 

The wolf clenches her teeth before she begins to shift, drawing back into her nude human form. The wolf behind her shifts too, leaving them both bare. Her uncle grunts and waves them off. Korra lets out a breath and grumbles something under her breath as she makes her way over to the lodge at the top of the mountain.

 

"You're gonna leave that there?" The boy from behind her asks, glancing back at the bloody deer. "You know you aren't really improving your reputation, _Chief_."

 

"Not funny, Mako," Korra scowls as she reaches her locker outside the lodge. She opens it up and throws on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt. After fixing a beanie on her head, she turns to face her friend, now also fully dressed. She points back at the deer, her brows knitted in apathy. "Besides, if they want it so bad, they can skin the damned thing themselves. I've worked hard enough for the day." Mako snorts and rolls his eyes, punching her shoulder lightly.

 

"You wouldn't know work if it hit you in the face," he grumbles back before nodding at the lodge. "Now come on, I don't want to miss this lecture."

 

"You're the best, you know?" Korra mutters as they enter the lodge.

 

The Xai'xais Tribe is a rare one, located just off the coast of Ocean Falls. Only a few dozen of the actual members were shape-shifting wolves such as herself, but their pack was the leader of the three that resided in the coastal forests. Atop his "throne" as Korra had dubbed it, sits her father. He's speaking in a low tone, no doubt their native language, to her mother. At the sight of her walking through with the beta, Tonraq's eyes light up with concern and disappointment. Unalaq lingers in the corner, hovering near his children while scowling over at her with disdain. Korra passes her father a meek smile, but it doesn't fly with the chief.

 

"Korra," her father grumbles, his scent causing her to whimper slightly. "Unalaq told me of your hunt. We trained you better for this."

 

"The doe was hard to track," Korra answers dryly, shrugging with the typical nonchalance one would expect of an adolescent. "I couldn't help it."

 

"Can't even track a deer," Unalaq sneers from the side, stalking up to stand beside her father. "Hardly seems fitting for a chief-in-training, brother."

 

"What are suggesting?" Tonraq growls, clenching the wooden armrests of his seat. Unalaq keeps his eyes narrowed on Korra, crossing his arms.

 

"I don't think that she's ready," he says without a care to her disregard. Unalaq nods at Eska. "My daughter is a far better alpha, Tonraq. Admit it."

 

"How about I show you the better alpha?" Korra growls, her hackles rising as she snarls at him. Tonraq sighs, rubbing his temple as Senna steps down to her daughter. Eska doesn't look affected by Korra's show of dominance, and instead resumes glancing at her nails. Senna's hand finds Korra's shoulder and lightly rubs circles into it. Korra continues to snarl at her uncle, unhappy with the look of annoyance plastered on his stupid face.

 

"Enough," the omega snaps when Korra's growling increases. "Korra, your father and I want a word with you. Privately." Senna's blue eyes flit to Mako and the beta nods, quickly removing himself from their presence. Tonraq hops off his throne as the three of them make their way over to the lookout. Korra breathes in the fresh air, feeling the red haze of her anger lifting as her parents brush against both of her sides.

 

"What is it," she grumbles, "are you gonna tell me I'm a failure too?"

 

"Korra," Tonraq sighs, leaning against the banister of the patio. "I know you find all of this to be redundant, but we're not out to get you. I can't be chief for longer. As much as I'd like to admit that I'm as strong as I was in my younger days, I know that if something were to happen between the tribes in a few years, I won't be capable to defend our pack. This is our family, Korra, whether we like it or not. You are born to do this."

 

"Was I?" Korra asks, shoving off the bannister to glare at him. "Because you haven't asked me once if this is what I want."

 

Tonraq's eyes narrow, but he huffs out instead of retaliating. Korra continues her silent show of aggression, ignoring the hand rubbing her arm from her mother. The father and daughter stare at each other for a few moments longer before Tonraq sighs, rubbing his temple once more.

 

"Korra," he says her name sternly, "this isn't a manner of whether or not you want to be a leader. You are my daughter, it is your destiny."

 

"Eska is a great alpha," Korra mutters, bowing her head shamefully, "Unalaq is right. She should be chief, not me."

 

"Unalaq talks from his ass," Tonraq snorts, but lowers his head when he catches Senna glaring at him over his daughter's shoulder. Korra laughs at his joke and the chief can't help but beam at the sound coming from his only offspring. He pulls her into a hug, wrapping his wide arms around her and pecking her head.

 

"You can do this, sweetie. You may not have inherited your mother's patience but thank the Spirits you didn't inherit my impatience," Tornaq laughs, purring contently as his daughter nuzzles against his broad chest. Senna smiles fondly, resting her hand on his elbow. Korra squeezes him tighter, her body relaxing.

 

"Trust me," Senna mumbles as she uses her free hand to stroke Korra's back. "You weren't here when he was the hot-headed chief."

 

"But that's the chief you fell in love with," Tonraq jokes, adding a playful wink. Korra groans, her cheeks turning a shade pink as she backs out of the hug. Senna and Tonraq only laugh at her reaction as she blushes a deeper red. "What, sweetheart?" Her father asks, "you of all people know how babies are made."

 

"What?" Korra blurts out, her face a tomato now, "I-I… you… I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Only half the females in our pack do," Tonraq replies, clapping her shoulder with a smirk. "Like father like daughter."

 

"I haven't mated with any of them," Korra grumbles, avoiding his gaze. "I just help out with their heats, okay?"

 

"Sure," Senna mutters disapprovingly, punching her husband as he laughs. "You're a heartbreaker like your father."

 

"Hey!" Korra whines, nervously rubbing at the back of her neck. "It's not like that, okay? And it's not half, Dad. I'm not that popular."

 

"You're the chief's daughter and an alpha," Tonraq booms heartily, mussing her cropped hair. "Humility isn't either of our bloods, sweetheart."

 

"Whatever," Korra groans, trying to hide another blush. "Can we change topic please? I feel like I'm too young to talk about this with my parents."

 

"You're twenty-one, Korra," her mother scolds, flicking her ear and causing the alpha to flinch. "One day you'll have to do this with your own kids."

 

"Yeah," Korra says, raising her hands. "Not happening. I'm not cut out to be a sire, sorry."

 

"No one's asking for pups yet," Tonraq says, hazarding a glance at his wife. "Well, maybe your mother, but that's not the point. We'll wait until you're chief and then you can worry about our grandkids. Note, multiple grandkids, Korra. I want at least four. I dunno about your mother." Korra rolls her eyes and bows her head, feeling her stomach tighten and curl. Senna senses her discomfort and wraps her arms around her daughter, leaning up on her toes to kiss her offspring.

 

"Why don't you go wash up? We'll send someone for the deer," Senna suggests, curling a loose fray of chestnut hair behind her ear. Korra sighs and nods, muttering a quiet farewell to her parents before bounding down the steps towards the residency area of the lodge. 

 

Tucked away in the deep ridges of the mountainside, the lodge served to house meetings for all the tribes as well as serve as the host placement for the leading pack. Many tribes before her father's own had inhabited the very space she spends most of her time. The history stretches far back to even before the humans had come to settle in the town by the gorgeous lake. Many litres of blood, sweat, and tears had been poured into the building, and though some areas may seem worn down, the pure simplistic and wooden furnishing makes the history seem worth it, almost. It's a huge honour to be able to reside in such a dwelling.

 

An honour reserved to a chief, of which Korra most definitely is not.

 

And at this point, she's not even sure she _wants_ to be chief.

 

"Heard you caught a rabbit," a female voice sounds from behind her, causing Korra to jump slightly. Bronzed hands run down her tan arms, a sweet laugh following the statement. Korra catches the familiar scent of Maia, the youngest omega in their pack, and turns with a smirk on her face.

 

"I caught a deer _actually._ A big fucker, too." Korra mutters as she loops her arms around the smaller girl's waist, drinking in her features. Maia's eyes are a honeyed yellow, a stark difference from her own icy blues. Her skin is lighter and more sun-kissed than her own tan flesh. Her lips are small and her jaw sharp. The younger girl laughs again, trailing her hands up Korra's bare biceps and tangle themselves in her choppy brown hair.

 

"Amazing," Maia adds with a bemused, sarcastic nod. "I myself have _never_ caught a deer. I heard they can be _so_ hard to catch. However did you manage?"

 

"Funny," Korra grumbles, though she doesn't pull away as Maia inches closer. "You know how many omegas would be pleased to hear that?"

 

"Considering the only other omegas in our pack are considerably older than us and mated, I wouldn't know. Your game's a little weak," Maia says with a wink. Korra's brow raises as she leans in. Her eyes dart to Maia's lips for a flash of a second before she steps closer, letting their foreheads brush.

 

"Kya's mated?" Korra asks curiously. "Her scent hasn't changed." 

 

"Oh come on," Maia grins, slapping her shoulder. "Have you not noticed when the Beifong Tribe comes to visit?"

 

"No," Korra gasps with a shit-eating smirk, "you're not insinuating it's… _you know_."

 

"Yup," Maia says, nodding her head, tightening her grip on the alpha. "She's totally screwing Lin."

 

"Well, Beifong could use some stress relief," Korra replies, shrugging. Maia's brow raises and she chuckles, leaning up on her toes to press a soft kiss to Korra's cheek, earning a blush from the older woman. Korra smiles at her, lightly drifting her nose across the younger girl's own in a sign of mutual affection.

 

"Speaking of stress relief," Maia murmurs, her voice low with need. Korra shivers, feeling those soft hands leaving her hair and trailing down her chest, rubbing over her defined abdominal muscles through her thin shirt. A low growl escapes her lips, but then she looks up to see the sun beginning to set.

 

"Maia, we don't time," Korra groans as the younger girl nips at her neck. Maia hums something incorrigible as she licks over the small bite. Instead of continuing her ministrations, the omega pulls away with a smirk, noting the implicit whimper of disappointment from the alpha. She taps Korra's nose with a laugh.

 

"Time is not of my concern, but if you can't, I know a lot of other alphas that'll take care of the job," Maia says nonchalantly, passing a wink at the older girl. "Maybe even a beta if I need it. Do you know if Mako's single?" At the mention of her friend, Korra growls, wrapping her arms under Maia's waist to hoist her in the air. The smaller girl's legs wrap around the alpha's hips as Korra carries them over to their secret spot behind the residence halls.

 

"Sharkbrows?" Korra snorts, laughing. "If you wanted something smaller, sure, go ahead."

 

"Cocky, are we?" Maia hisses into her ear as Korra presses her against a tree. Another shiver passes through body as the alpha's scent flares up and her anatomy begins to shift. Maia hums, trailing a hand down her frame until she makes contact with the growing bulge in Korra's pants. A smirk tugs at her lips.

 

"Speaking of cock…," she mumbles, squeezing over the outline of the shaft, "I believe you remember our arrangements."

 

"I don't forget," Korra growls back assertively, her pupils dilating as she leans forward to run her hands under Maia's loose shirt. She pries it off quickly, her calloused hands immediately going to fondle the medium-sized globes. Her thumbs massage over the hardened points of her nipples while her lips continue to trail kisses up and down her neck, occasionally pausing to nip at her jaw. Maia gasps, her free hand tangling again in Korra's hair.

 

"We don't have time, remember?" Maia breathes out in a final joke. Her own instincts drive her to submit to the soon-to-rut alpha. "Make it quick, Chief."

 

"Gladly," Korra growls as she feels hands tug her shaft free through the hole at the front of her pants. She lowers Maia to the ground before she turns her around. The younger girl reaches into her jeans pocket and tosses a foiled package at the alpha. Korra grunts her displeasure, but a glare from the needy omega shuts her up. While Maia wrangles down her pants and underwear to her knees, Korra rolls the condom on and takes her member into her hands.

 

"Ready?" She asks, her inhibitions slipping as the haze of lust clouds over them. Maia only nods and gasps, parting her hips and lifting her rear.

 

"Please," she begs, causing Korra to growl with pleasure. "Please, take me Korra."

 

And so Korra does, with the two of them barely making it to dinner on time.

 

/

 

"You know, it'd be really great if you left some for the rest of us."

 

Korra blinks over her shoulder to see Mako stepping into the clearing where she sits, watching as the moon dips over the lake to cause the water to shimmer. The man takes his seat beside her, crossing his legs as they both stare out in to the void of the endless trees and wildlife. Korra pulls her knees up to her chest and sighs, shrugging. What she has with Maia isn't anything special - much like most of her relationships with the females of her pack. Her father had a point - as the alpha and heir to the chief, she attracted more attention even if it's not meant to be intentional. The behaviour was expected, and in some ways, it made her sick.

 

"I like Maia you know," Mako says, looking at his feet. Korra raises her brow but doesn't look at him. He clears his throat. "I mean, for you. I think that she's good for you, Korra. She keeps you grounded. Level-headed. I know I'm not the one to do the whole 'get a mate' thing, but as a chief-"

 

"Can we not talk about being chief," Korra growls, flashing him a glare. Mako stiffens, but doesn't flinch at her bared teeth.

 

"Do you want to do it?" He asks cautiously, "do you want to take the position?" Korra pauses, her frame relaxing as she looks back at the water.

 

"I told you," she mumbles disarmingly, "I don't want to talk about it."

 

"It's okay to not want to, you know," Mako says quietly, "I mean, you're still young."

 

"Yeah," Korra answers half-heartedly. " _Young_."

 

Her body feels restless, her stomach churning with unease. She stands, pulling her clothes off. Mako rises in confusion, watching her strip until she's in her bare form. The beta blushes, but the woman pays him no attention as she gets down to all fours and shifts into her wolf form. Korra shakes out her beautiful white-grey pelt before staring down at him with a glint in her ice blue eyes.

 

_Coming, Sharkbrows?_

 

"Have you even seen a shark?" Mako laughs as he crosses his arms at her. Korra huffs and leaps up on him, tackling him to the ground. Her long, lolling tongue licks over his face as he squirms out of playful discomfort. He tries to shove her off, but as a pureblood, she's far stronger and larger than him.

 

"Alright, alright!" He groans out, causing Korra to leap off and sit on her haunches, her head cocked as she waits impatiently for him. Mako takes off his clothes and folds them (neater than Korra) next to his friends pile before shifting in to his russet-coloured furry self. He stretches his tired muscles, getting used to his new frame once again. Though he's shifted plenty of time, it still has a weird lingering feeling to it.

 

Mako wasn't a pureblood shapeshifter. He'd been bitten by one of the rival wolves in another pack, one that'd left him behind after an attack at one of the lodging companies by the bay. Korra had found him shivering and naked in the forest, eyes flitting as blood pooled from his lips. He'd shifted into his feral-like form, attempting to fight Korra until the latter had subdued him. Tonraq had been wary (and still seems to be, despite Korra's best efforts to convince him otherwise) of the man. Yet, he'd been accepted into the tribe with the careful convincing from the chief's daughter. He wasn't as large as some of the other wolves, certainly nowhere near the size of Tonraq, Korra, or even Senna, but he could hold his own in a fight and he could hunt. Not to mention, he was a great scout.

 

 _Wait_ , Korra's voice in his head interrupts his thought process, _do you smell that?_ Mako cocks his head, sniffing.

 

 _What?_ He asks, pawing at the ground. Korra's eyes glisten as she sniffs again, a sweet scent of jasmine and motor oil filling her nostrils.

 

 _That!_ She exclaims as she whines at the smaller wolf, _it's so strong, Mako. How can you_ not _smell it?_

 

Before he can answer, Korra takes off running down the ravine. Her muscles strain under the uneven ground, but her pace is driven to the scent burning in her mind. She can't understand the effect it's having on her, but she lets her instincts carry her. From behind, she can make out the heavy thudding of Mako's paws hitting the earth floor as he catches up to her. Where she makes up for power, he gains in speed and agility. His body is lighter, his frame more lithe. Korra continues running, tuning out her other senses except for olfaction. She trains her nose on that distinct jasmine, following it down towards the bay.

 

 _Wait, Korra. We're not supposed to head past the foundry past dark_ , Mako communicates, barking with urgency from behind her. Korra only growls as a response, but doesn't stop running towards the target her nose has picked out. Mako whines from behind her, his ears perked up and amber eyes wide with apprehension.

 

 _The Beifong's are cracking down on their territory after what happened with the attacks from that out-group_ , Mako whines, his nervous scent tingling at the back of Korra's senses. _Chief Tonraq said that we're not even supposed to go to the lake after what happened with those hunters, either!_

 

Korra whirls around and pounces on him, pinning him to the ground with a threatening growl. He cocks his head, submitting reluctantly as her teeth continue to glisten in front of his muzzle. He whimpers and writhes, but her larger body keeps him trapped as she growls again, her claws digging into his pelt.

 

 _No one asked you to stay_ , she snarls at him, her jaw snapping menacingly as the scent overwhelms her again. _I just want to find that smell._

 

 _Korra, I can't smell anything_ , Mako grunts, barking at her as he rolls and tries to escape her grip. Korra sniffs again, feeling the intensity pick up. She bounds off Mako and down a narrow ridge leading to the lake house on the edge of the beach. Mako whines follows, shaking his head as he follows his friend onto the small rocky lookout. Korra's body comes to a rigid halt, her ears perking and nostrils flickering as she gazes down at the house that'd once been abandoned.

 

The two wolves watch from afar as two women, one young and the other middle-aged, unload a box with the help of a younger man. They're talking loudly, complaining about boxes or something from what Korra can gather. Her mind isn't set, however, on the conversation, but the younger girl who's now taking a small box from the cheerful man with dark hair. Korra's tail wags subconsciously, her breathing picking up with her excitement. Mako huffs, squinting.

 

 _You smelled_ her _?_ He cocks his head at her in both amusement and awe. _You caught her scent from the lodge?_

 

Korra doesn't answer. Instead, she watches as the girl's head nods upwards and glances up in their direction. She doesn't look to notice them, but there's something weary in her gaze. Though they're a fair distance away, Korra can make out the striking green eyes staring in their direction. Something in her glance is breathtaking. It's something that makes Korra's heart clench and a small whimper to escape her lips. Before anything else can happen, the girl turns her head to the older woman, assumedly her mother, and mutters a few things before disappearing inside the house. Korra whines in disappointment, pawing at the earth as she fights the urge to run over to the girl and meet her. Mako nips her shoulder amicably, bringing her back to the present.

 

 _Can we please go?_ Mako's eyes are pleading and wide with fear. A howl sounds in the distance, one not of their tribe. Korra shivers and nods.

 

Even as they return back to the lodge, the scent remains burned in her mind.

 

/

 

"You're awfully quiet," Senna remarks as Korra unwraps her wrists and shakes them out. Her workout had been strenuous, but not as successful as she'd hoped. The lingering image of that green-eyed girl refuses to leave her mind. Korra feels her stomach twist again and she mumbles an incorrigible response.

 

"Korra," Senna asks, reaching out to smooth the frazzled locks atop her daughter's head. "You look lost, sweetheart. Not to mention you're nervous."

 

"What?" Korra blurts out, eyes wide. "Nervous? Me? Never."

 

"Korra," Senna hums amusedly, handing her daughter a towel to wipe her face as she watches Tonraq walk into the room with a scowl on his face. She turns back to her daughter and laughs at the exact same frown she'd inherited from her father. Korra pouts as Senna tells her, "you're a terrible liar, honey. What is it?"

 

"I… I can't say," Korra mutters, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as Tonraq draws nearer. "I don't really know what it is."

 

"Shame," Tonraq laughs dryly as he walks into their conversation, "I thought you'd stopped your rutting phase years ago."

 

"Tonraq," Senna scolds with a shake of her head as she watches Korra growl at her father. Tonraq grunts at her and shakes his head before turning back to this wife. A serious expression glazes over his eyes and Korra's frame instantly goes from defensive to submissive at the change in his scent.

 

"What's the matter?" The omega asks, removing her hand from Korra's back to gaze at her husband intently. Tonraq sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

"We got word from Desna and Eska that there's been some activity along the border between us and the foundry," the chief grumbles. Korra's eyes flicker, the change in expression not going unnoticed by her mother, who watches warily as Tonraq continues to tell them, "Lin and Suyin requested a meeting. Lin more so than her sister, which leads me to believe that someone from our tribe trespassed on their territory. They're not usually this uptight." Senna looks at Korra.

 

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Senna asks, raising her brow. Korra avoids her mother's gaze and gulps. Tonraq's blue eyes are trained on her now, too, his arms crossing as he sternly waits for his daughter to answer. The young alpha only groans and slumps her shoulders.

 

"Mako and I ran out last night," she says sheepishly, ducking her head under her father's stern gaze. "I just needed some air."

 

"There's air all around you," Tonraq growls, shaking his head. "You're going to be a chief, Korra! You should know better!"

 

"I don't want to be chief!" Korra snarls back into his face, causing Tonraq's eyes to widen in shock. "I am sick of these expectations. I don't want it!"

 

"Listen to me," Tonraq growls, grabbing her by the back of the neck and shoving her against the wall as to prove his point and not intentionally hurt her. "You are going to be a chief whether you like it or not, Korra. Even if you weren't going to be this pack's rightful leader, you still need to respect our boundaries with neighbouring tribes. A mistake like this could've got you exiled! Even you aren't so dumb to make a mistake like this." Korra's eyes water and Senna growls.

 

"Let go of our daughter, Tonraq," Senna snaps at him. Tonraq growls menacingly at Korra, who whimpers and ducks her head in submission before he drops her. The man shakes his head, clearing away his fury as Korra crumbles into her mother's arms, sobbing. He looks incredibly disappointed, more than he's ever been.

 

"The repercussions of this…," Tonraq trails off, looking at his hands. He glances back at the two women with a scowl. "We're already on the brink of war with those out-group packs and the last thing we need is to bring the Beifong's into this. They're already defensive and territorial as it is, Korra."

 

"I know, okay!" Korra snarls at him, tears burning at her eyes. "I know all of these things, but fuck me if I wanted to just get out of here and live my life."

 

"Excuse me?" Tonraq asks with a raised brow. "What are you trying to say, Korra?" The young alpha hangs her head.

 

"I don't want to be part of the tribe," she mutters softly, rejecting the soothing hand from her mother. "I just want to be… me."

 

"And who is that, Korra?" Tonraq asks, crossing his arms sternly. "You may be an alpha but you're not alpha enough to last on your own. I'd give you two days before you get shot down by hunters or torn apart by a rival tribe. You can't even hunt properly. Maybe my brother was right, after all." Korra's chest aches at how Tonraq glares at her with such disappointment. Her shoulders slump and she presses further against her mother, unable to handle the rejection.

 

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" Korra mumbles weakly, tears burning at her eyes. Senna coos, trying to calm her distressed daughter. Korra shakes her off before standing up straight, a growl starting in her throat as she rises to her full height. While Tonraq still towers over her, she isn't as submissive now. Tonraq snorts, ignoring the disapproving glance from his wife as Korra shoves him roughly. He glares down at her, but her stare doesn't waver.

 

Before he can answer, however, Unalaq's panting voice interrupts.

 

"Brother," he chokes out, causing the three of them to turn and face the slimmer man. "There's news from the border! Hunters have got one of our own!"

 

"Who?" Tonraq growls, stalking over to him with purpose. Unalaq takes a breath, tears welling in his eyes.

 

"Desna," he whimpers out, holding his hands up pleadingly. "Brother please, you can't let them kill my son."

 

"Senna," Tonraq growls, "get Kya and meet us at the front. Unalaq, show me where he is."

 

"Wait, Dad!" Korra butts in, jogging over to grab his arm as his mother goes to slip out the back. "Let me come. Kya is busing training Maia today."

 

"After everything you've done?!" Tonraq snarls, reeling on his daughter. "I wouldn't let you out of this lodge if it were up to me!"

 

"Brother," Unalaq's voice sounds again, this time a slithering hiss. "Time is of great matter. Let Korra come. You can settle your quarrels with her later." He passes a chilling glance at the younger alpha. Korra's stomach clenches again, this time out of fear not nerves. Tonraq, too busy thinking about his nephew, just grunts in acknowledgement before Korra can argue any further. Senna comes up behind her and the four of them make their way to the clearing.

 

They change out of their clothes and shift. Tonraq's wolf form is the biggest of the four, his height alone tall enough to mimic that of a black bear. His coat, sleek and black with a white star of fur splotched on the front of his chest sets him apart from the other wolves. Senna's coat is similar to Korra's, just a shade lighter. Unalaq sports more of a dirty-brown pelt. The largest alpha barks out and jets forward with Unalaq on his tail. Senna and Korra make up the rear as they try to latch on to Desna's scent. The beta's smell is distressed and faint, but there. Tonraq leads them through the brush until they come across a diffused trap.

 

 _The trap is fresh_ , Tonraq remarks as he paws at the metal claws on the ground, growling ferociously. _There must be more nearby._

 

Korra watches as her father leads the way, Unalaq taking his sweet time to follow. The younger of the two brothers seems absurdly calm in Korra's eyes, and she can't help but growl at her uncle. Unalaq looks over his shoulder as Senna trots forward to her husband's side, her sense of smell far more keen than the four of them combined. She continues her hostile glaring at her uncle before he nonchalantly turns his muzzle away to face his elder brother.

 

A crackling sound disrupts their silence, causing three of the heads to jerk upwards.

 

 _What was that?_ Senna asks, glancing between her daughter and husband. Tonraq growls, hearing another crackle.

 

 _We're not alone_ , he replies, his hackles rising as he takes a defensive position beside his wife. _Stay close. Unalaq, watch Korra._

 

 _Gladly_ , Unalaq says with a grin to his bared teeth. Korra shivers under his cool gaze, but doesn't question him. The four of them huddle around each other, growling and snarling at the emptiness of the forest. There's nothing but silence, leaving them to only the raging beating of their hearts in their ears.

 

Korra's haunches relax slightly, her ear flicking. _I think they're go-_

 

Just as she's about to finish the thought, a loud snarl pierces the air and a dusky pelt slams into her mother's side. Senna howls as sharp teeth bite into her shoulder. Tonraq barks and springs into action, going to tackle the other wolf when two more jump out of the cover of the trees, pinning him. Korra surges against one of the wolves, enslaving her jaws around the scruff of the smaller one's grey-blue fur and throwing her across the clearing. The wolf snarls at her and pounces, causing the both of them tousle, teeth snapping and paws swatting at each other in fury.

 

Finally, Korra gets the upper hand and kicks the smaller wolf off. She cocks her head rapidly to watch her mother pouncing on the wolf that'd attacked her. Blood coats her white fur and Korra can't help but snarl out of protective fury. She launches forward and clamps her teeth down on the hind-leg of her mother's attacker, yanking and forcefully pulling the wolf away. Senna wrangles out of the wolf's hold and limps over to her husband, still fighting those two wolves.

 

In the midst of their strife, all three fail to notice Unalaq's disappearance.

 

Korra barks at the wolf under her. His scent is neither Beifong nor the nomads, so she knows that he must be one of the out-groups they'd heard about. She goes to attack when the wolf she'd been struggling with before - the one with the grey-blue fur - pounces atop her back, sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Korra howls painfully, snapping her jaw over her shoulder to try and pry her off. As she turns away from the darker, larger wolf under her, she feels claws rake down her belly, causing her to whine pitifully as the two of them manage to get the upper-hand. Another bite to her foreleg, this time deep enough to crack at the bone of the limb, causes her to screech and writhe upon the earthy floor. Her vision is blurred as she struggles to fight them both off.

 

 _Korra_! Tonraq's voice booms in her head as she hears a loud growl. The two wolves whimper and pounce off her at the sound of his thundering paws. Korra's body trembles as she whimpers, tears glistening in her icy orbs. Senna limps past her husband, purring softly as she nuzzles under Korra's jaw soothingly.

 

 _We need to get her back to the infirmary_ , Senna tells her husband firmly as she eyes the deep wound on her forelimb. Tonraq looks down at her and grunts, tracing the faint red lines on her underbelly. Crimson liquid coats her left shoulder, leaving the usually pristine fur tainted with the remnants of their battle. Korra whimpers again, her breathing slowing with the blood-loss. Senna nudges her cheek with her own, reassuring her with soft rumbles from her chest.

 

 _Easy, sweetheart. You're okay, Korra._ Senna's voice is calm and reassuring, though it still quivers with worry and fear. _Just breathe, baby. We're gonna help you._

 

 _Uncle_ , Korra murmurs softly, her eyes drooping. _Where did he go?_ Tonraq looks around for his brother, snarling when he finds him missing.

 

 _Senna_ , Tonraq orders stiffly, _take her back to Kya and have those wounds looked at. I'm going to find my brother._

 

Senna looks reluctant to leave him, but another whimper from her injured daughter has her bark a soft agreement. 

 

 _No need_ , Unalaq's quiet voice comes from behind them. He appears to be unscathed, his pelt pristine and untarnished by blood. _I chased them off. Scavengers, the lot of them. I will take Korra back to the infirmary. You two look for Desna._ His gaze turns pleading as he stares at his brother. _Please, Tonraq._

 

 _I will save him,_ the larger wolf grunts, nudging his wife. He narrows his gaze on his brother, a faint snarl playing at his lips. _You just take care of my daughter._

 

 _I will_ , Unalaq says with respectful dip of his head. The two wolves grunt at each other before Tonraq pads over to Korra, nuzzling the top of her head.

 

 _Get plenty of rest and try not to shift until you get to Kya,_ he says sternly, though concern overlaps the frustration in his voice. Korra nods, faintly huffing as Tonraq steps back to allow Unalaq to shift his body under hers in order to carry her on his back. Once she's settle he nods at his elder brother.

 

 _We won't be long_ , Tonraq informs him with a growl, his scent dominating enough to even make Senna cock her head. _I want to see her safe. If she has another scratch and you have nothing as you do now, I will have your head whether your son gets to see it or not. Do you understand,_ Brother _?_   He spits the title out with a harsh bark and snarl to his brother's face, his black fur bristling with rage. Unalaq doesn't react to the show of dominance and instead nods dutifully.

 

 _Of course, thank you Tonraq_ , he murmurs slyly, shifting Korra on his back. The black wolf only grunts before turning away, nodding to Senna.

 

As Korra's eyes droop shut, the two of them unknowingly part ways for the last time.

 

/

 

Cold.

 

That's the first sensation Korra is thrust with before she feels the pain of her wounds set in. She moans, realizing that in her daze she must've shifted back to her human form. Blinking an eye open, she is faced with nothing but darkness. There's something bound against her eyes, as well as her wrists and ankles. She's naked from what she can tell, but not in any serious harm. Most of her wounds are numb now - she can hardly feel her wrist that'd been broken.

 

"About time you woke up," a familiar voice snarls, followed by a harsh crack to her cheek. Korra recoils, gasping.

 

"Uncle," she seethes, gritting her teeth to numb the sting. "What happened to Mom and Dad? Where am I?"

 

"Relax, Korra," he drawls, and Korra feels her body being tugged against the cold earth floor. "I'm giving you what you want."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She demands, only to earn another harsh punch to the chin. She hisses and writhes, but her body is too tired.

 

"Didn't my brother teach you about respect?" Unalaq snorts, shaking his head. "Not that it matters now anyways. Like I said, I'm doing you a favour, Korra. The least you could do is thank me." Korra spits, locating his position through sound. She grins when she hears the growl of disapproval sound from his lips.

 

"Untie me," she snaps, trying to break free. "I will tell Mom and Dad what you did." 

 

"What I did?" Unalaq asks, feigning innocence. "Aren't you the one that wanted to run away? Aren't you the one that wanted to be free from being chief?"

 

"What are you getting at?" Korra spits out, though her voice still wavers from nerves. "I was mad. I wouldn't leave the tribe!"

 

"Maybe not now, but unfortunately…," Unalaq trails off as she feels a prick in her neck, followed by a cool liquid spreading down the top of her spine. "I don't think that you have much of a choice when the decision is made for you. You didn't want to be chief? You're not going to be."

 

"W-What… what d-did you… d-do," Korra replies sluggishly, her words slurring as she struggles to maintain a proper localization of her body in relation to his voice. Her senses are out of whack, however, and she finds herself feeling heavier as each second passes. "Y-You d-drug… drug…"

 

"Yes, yes, that," Unalaq says with a huff, impatiently kicking at her side. "Now stay awake, I need you to hear something."

 

Korra's eyes flit underneath the blindfold, her body sinking into the grass. Unalaq growls, but she can't figure out where the sound is coming from.

 

"I said, stay awake!" He snarls, kicking her side harsher than before. "You good-for-nothing excuse of an alpha. Listen to me when I am talking to you."

 

"L-Listening," Korra gurgles amidst a mouthful of blood. She coughs, but it only earns her another gut-wrenching kick to the stomach.

 

"Good," Unalaq coos. Long, calloused fingers stroke her hair and it makes her sick. "Now here's what's going to happen, okay? You're going to wake up and have no recollection of anything that just transpired. You're not going to know anything except for your name and your ability to shift. You don't belong in this tribe, and you certainly aren't anyone's leader. Your father and mother will hardly miss you, Korra. You're a lone wolf now, just like you wanted."

 

"You…," Korra whispers hoarsely, her voice catching as Unalaq kicks at her side harsher than before. "You're s-sick."

 

"No," Unalaq growls, his voice louder than before. He must be closer. "I'm doing the right thing. For too long have those pesky humans taken our land. For too long have the Beifong's stolen our side of the bay. We're not leaders, we're pacifists. Your father is nothing but a socialist pushover. We need to take matters into our own hands, and thankfully, I'm willing to do it in your place. Your father was right, he can't be our alpha anymore, but who's stopping me from giving a go?"

 

"What… w-what did you do to my f-father?" Korra barely gets the sentence out as something sharp carves into her chest. She yelps and screams, but her body refuses to move. Her senses are drained, with her body unable to respond to the pain any longer. Her eyes are blinking shut and her breathing slowing.

 

"Sweet dreams," Unalaq whispers as she feels his hand snake down her nude frame. "I won't be seeing you in the morning… or _ever_."

 

The last faint sensation Korra receives is of Unalaq's hands fondling her before she passes out.

 

/

 

The next time Korra wakes up, she's warm.

 

She blinks one eye open, surprised to see herself in a bedroom. Her head is spinning and her mouth feels like something had died in it. She groans and tries to shift her body to standing but can't seem to move her legs. It's then that she registers that she's got some sort of padding around her stomach and a sling on her arm. A cast covers her right wrist and there's a damp bandage around her shoulder. She groans again, trying to find out where she is… let alone who she is.

 

"Oh, you're awake," a cheery male voice breaks her train of thought. She slowly turns her head towards the source of the sound, only to see a green-eyed man with a stocky frame grinning at her. "I better let Mom know that you're up. She was worried you wouldn't break your fever. Wait… did you break your fever?"

 

"What?" Korra gargles, her voice hoarse. "Who are you?" The man's brows raise and he laughs, blushing slightly.

 

"Bolin!" He says with a chipper smile. "I'm Yasuko's adopted son. You must not have met her yet. Or my sister."

 

Korra only continues to look befuddled, but by this time, she's noticed that her body is nude underneath the covers. A blush tints her cheeks as she glances back up at Bolin sheepishly. He takes a while before he notices her state of discomfort. He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, shooting her a softer smile.

 

"I know you might be really disorientated right now, but that's because of the drugs. Oh, yeah, we found drugs in your system. We'll not me, but Mom did. She's a doctor and she fixed you up pretty well with all things considering. I mean, you probably feel like it but we thought you'd been mauled by a dog or something. Maybe a wolf? I don't know much about wolves except the lady at the info centre said a bunch of wolves inhabit this area which is kinda creepy considering they're like vicious dogs with sharper teeth, but apparently they're not completely hostile towards humans so-"

 

"Bolin," Korra groans as she interrupts him, reaching up to slowly rub the ache out of her head. "How did I get here?"

 

"We found you washed up by the bay," a gentler, feminine voice says, slowly moving past Bolin. She murmurs for the boy to make some tea before turning back to Korra. The girl feels a sense of comfort in her scent and allows her body to relax slowly. The woman seems to be middle aged with onyx hair and green eyes.

 

Green eyes… _familiar_ green eyes.

 

"I apologize for the lack of clothing. Yours was really tattered and I wouldn't want you to wear those bloodied rags, especially after everything you've been through. Anyways, I sent my daughter to get some more supplies from the town, mostly medical stuff and a few clothes for you. We had to guess your size, if you don't mind?" The woman asks gently, reaching out to place her palm softly against Korra's clammy forehead. She murmurs something along the lines of 'good, it broke' before she pulls her hand away. Korra only nods faintly, swallowing the acrid taste in her mouth. 

 

"I'm Dr Sato," the woman says nicely, nodding her head to the confused woman, "but you can call me Yasuko, dear."

 

"Yasuko," Korra murmurs her name, smiling at how it makes her feel comforted. "I'm… Korra."

 

"She's awake?" Another feminine voice sounds from the hall. Korra's head lifts and her jaw drops as a familiar jasmine scent washes over her. Her eyes glaze and she hums as another taller woman steps into the room, younger than the doctor sitting at her side. She sees those green eyes and nearly faints.

 

"H-Hi," Korra stumbles awkwardly, blushing as she pulls the covers up. The woman raises her brow but doesn't say anything as she looks to her mother. Yasuko only sighs as the younger woman appears unfazed by Korra's drooling grin and wide eyes. Yasuko turns to the stranger, laughing slightly at her reaction.

 

"Korra, this my daughter," she says, pointing to the younger woman. The green-eyed beauty only snorts and nods down at Korra, making no effort to greet her as excitedly as Bolin had or as warmly as Yasuko had. Instead, her green gaze remains somewhat guarded and unsure of the woman laying on the bed.

 

"Don't you want to introduce yourself?" Yasuko prods gently, giving her daughter a stern look. The girl only rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation.

 

"Hi," she grunts noncommittally, "I'm Asami." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this brought me back to the glory days of when I was 10 and wrote fan-fiction (back then I didn't know it was called fan-fiction) for the series "Warriors" by Erin Hunter. Good times, good times. Sigh. Childhood :P
> 
> Anyways I don't know what to think of this so please let me know if you liked it or not! :)
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not all questions can be answered, not all responses can be justified either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: MILD MENTIONS OF PREVIOUS RAPE**
> 
> First of all, HOLY SHIT. The responses to the first chapter of this blew my mind. 137 kudos?! 26 comments?! I have stories longer than one chapter that don't have 137 kudos, lol. I read all your comments by the way, and I had a great laugh at the ones that talked about the first chapter being similar to the Lion King. I totally didn't see that until now. But wow, you're right. I will respond to comments ASAP, I swear! Sorry for such a wait! :/
> 
> A few things:
> 
> 1\. This is going to a somewhat slow-burn Korrasami. Yes, there will be an abundance of smut do not fret (this is rated explicit for a reason), but it will be awhile before we get there. Plot first, my apologies. It's not going to take like 20 chapters though, don't worry. Maybe 5-10? I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> 2\. I still have a rough idea of the main concept of this story, so I don't expect chapters to rush out really quickly yet. Also, I'm still working on The Fifth Element and If You Love These People, so those have more priority than this story. But really, considering my finals are all done, updates should be quick for the following two weeks upon which I have my vacation and have no social life.
> 
> 3\. The Omegaverse portion so far only applies to the wolves (just because in my mind for this story it makes sense) but don't worry, you will see an Omega!Asami coming up later down the road. It will come don't worry. There's gonna be the whole routine - knotting, heats, all that good stuff we all love so much :P
> 
> And I think that's all for now, but I'll keep you guys updated on my tumblr (a-class-act-president) if you follow me, on the progress of updates and whatnot. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Very plot heavy but there's a bit of Korrasami initiation at the end of this chapter! :) Thank you guys again for all the wonderful responses. Honestly, comments (especially so many on one chapter) motivate me so much. I literally came home and wrote this as soon as my exam was over because I was so inspired by everything you guys said. 
> 
> If I can ask one thing, please keep the comments going! I have never written Omegaverse before and have only read a few fics so I don't want to mess anything up. I'm still a bit rusty on how the actual dynamics work, lol.

**A Few Hours Earlier**

 

"Did it work?"

 

"Of course it worked," a low voice rumbles impatiently. Shadows creep up on two figures in the middle of the forest and blanket them in near darkness. The smaller man looks somewhat apprehensive, but doesn't question their plan. He shifts from foot to foot, almost expecting of someone to get a jump on them or figure out the plan. The older, taller man steps forward, a wide grin spread across his face. His teeth glimmer in the light of the moon, cracked lips pulled back with a faint smirk.

 

"Go," he whispers with a nod, "may the grace of the Spirits be with you." 

 

"And you're sure they'll believe me?" He asks, still unsure. The older man nods, his gaze reassuring.

 

"After this," he murmurs, looking down at the mangled body at the base of the bay with a wry smile, "they'll believe anything."

 

/

 

Tonraq and Senna jog back with Desna in tow. The beta hasn't much but a few scratches on his tawny-coloured pelt as they jog up the ravine and towards the lodge. Senna's nose quivers and her hackles rise, a worrisome scent cascading over her frame. Tonraq cocks his head, catching the smell with a small growl.

 

 _Something's not right_ , the omega murmurs through the mind-link, her eyes peeled for any more intruders. Tonraq grunts, his breath misting in front of him. He paws at the earth, barking at Desna to go on ahead so that he can talk to his wife and mate privately. The smaller beta nods and whimpers, darting up ahead until he is within the safe confines of the lodge. As soon as he's out of sight, Tonraq shifts into his human form. Senna joins him, crossing her arms over her breasts.

 

"Is it Korra?" He asks, looking back at the healing hut. Kya is standing outside, somewhere she wouldn't be if Korra were inside.

 

"I don't catch her scent," Senna says worriedly, her head swerving towards the entrance of the lodge. "She's not here, Tonraq."

 

Tonraq growls, his chest shuddering as he turns his head away from her in fury. When he finds his brother… he doesn't know what he will do to the younger man. Senna's hand places itself upon his chest, massaging the tense muscle underneath. The grumbling vibrations ease, but not by much. The presence of his mate does little to calm the worries he keeps over his daughter. He'd seen Korra in those last moments before they'd parted ways. Those injuries hadn't been too severe, but any ounce of harm to his offspring elicited a strong protective sense in the head alpha. This is his child, his _only_ child, and damn him if he won't spear his brother over her disappearance or mistreatment. Senna whimpers against his chest, pressing her head against his collar.

 

"Let's ask Kya. Maybe Maia is with her," Senna whispers, feeling her eyes burn. She knows, as well as any mother would, that the hope is bare to none. Tonraq rumbles out a faint agreement before they make their way up to the healing hut. Kya is standing, a confused expression on her face as she stares at the dried blood on Senna's shoulder. The omega shakes her head at the healer, and Kya murmurs something under her breath before ducking inside her hut.

 

"Where's my daughter?" Tonraq asks as Kya reemerges with a pair of clothing for her chief and his mate. They put on the clothes with barely any effort, save for the wince from the still-hurting Senna. Kya shakes her head, still eying the deep bite marks protruding from Senna's shoulder with a grimace.

 

"She hasn't come by. Neither has Unalaq," a faint female voice pipes up. Tonraq and Senna glance over Kya's shoulder to see Maia's worried face. Beside her, a scowling boy steps up beside her. Tonraq recognizes him as Hotei, Eska's mate-to-be. He'd been competing with a few other males for her affections, and had sparred a few times with his own daughter. The site of him has Tonraq's shoulders hunched in a dominant position, rendering the smaller male insubordinate.

 

"Leave it to Korra to get her ass kicked," Hotei grumbles. Before he can take the accusation back, Tonraq reaches forward, grabbing at his neck and throwing him to the ground. Hotei lets out a pained grunt as Tonraq snarls, a red haze filling his vision. Senna whimpers something, but as she goes to reach for him, the pain in her shoulder from her wound begins to register, leaving her useless to defend the beta. Tonraq growls at the man, now shivering beneath him.

 

"Say one more thing about my daughter and I will personally rip your throat out," Tonraq snarls, his hand wringing tighter around Hotei's neck. The man nods vehemently as Tonraq lets go with a scowl. Kya reaches out, gently running her fingers over the bite wound on Senna's shoulder.

 

"We need to have you looked at," she mumbles worriedly, "I don't think it's infected, but it needs to be tended to."

 

"I won't have _anything_ done to me until I see my daughter," Senna growls viciously at the omega, her lips curling to reveal her teeth. Kya sighs and pulls her head back, knowing better than to suggest anything to an irritated and obviously worried omega. While there's the common misconceptions about the docility and submissive qualities of omegas, Senna was always somewhat more of an anomaly. She carried the genetic composition of her dynamics, but her personality rivalled that of other alphas in the pack. At times, even the great and powerful Tonraq would be able to submit to his wife in specific situations.

 

This is one of those situations.

 

Tonraq mutters something to Kya about giving them some space. Senna's azure eyes blaze with fury as she desperately tries to seek out the scent of her only pup. Her heart hammers inside of her chest and tears glaze in her eyes as she stares up at her husband worriedly. Tonraq wraps his long, muscled arms around her, engulfing her in a wide hug. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, feeling his own heart clench at the tightness of her grip around his torso.

 

"That's my baby girl out there," Senna whimpers into his jacket, "and as much as she's grown up, she's still my daughter, Tonraq."

 

"I know," he mumbles, holding her closer. "But it's Korra. She's strong. She's our daughter, she'll make it through."

 

"Um," Hotei's nervous voice interrupts their quiet interactions. Senna goes to snarl at him when she catches the fear in his eyes, his glance cast over his shoulder so something behind them. Tonraq sniffs and growls as he recognizes the familiar scent. The familiar, _singular_ scent… of his brother.

 

"Where is she?!" Tonraq roars as he wheels around. Yet, the sight before him is more shocking than anything.

 

The wolf padding up the cliff is haggard and weary. Blood coats his dirty-brown belt in certain areas. His posture is anything but dominant as he limps before Tonraq, bowing his head submissively. Resisting the urge to shift, Tonraq stares down at his brother, glaring menacingly as he waits for him to answer. By now, the entire pack has come to surround them, curious in the drama unfolding. Senna sees the blood and lets out a faint cry. Yet, it's not for the reason she thinks. Unalaq's head cocks upwards slightly as the wolf collapses. Immediately, Desna rushes forward from the pack, wrapping his arms around his father.

 

"What. _Happened_?!" Tonraq snarls, his muscles bunching as he watches his wounded brother shift into his human form. Kya goes to drape a blanket around his trembling shoulders, but a sideways snarl from the chief's omega halts her from moving. Unalaq gazes upwards sadly, shaking his head.

 

"It was a trap," Unalaq wheezes, coughing as he kneels before his brother, "your daughter… Tonraq… brother… she… she ran."

 

"What do you mean she ran?" Senna asks, her voice no longer furious but concerned. "Korra wouldn't run from anything."

 

"She staged this attack, she… she nearly killed my son - _me_ \- so that she could… could just run off," Unalaq says softly, avoiding Tonraq's sweltering, heartbroken - but equally furious - gaze. "Korra told me that she'd intended for you to be trapped by the outliers and attacked so she could get away. She left me, wounded and alone. I don't know where she's gone, brother. I'm sorry I let her get away. I tried all I could to stop her… but she was too strong."

 

"Korra's not like that," Tonraq says dismissively, shaking his head. "My daughter may have a hot head but she is no traitor. How dare you accuse her of such inconceivable acts?!" From the corner of his eye, he makes out Mako's worried and devastated form as he slouches behind a few other betas and lower ranking alphas. Unalaq turns his gaze to the adopted wolf, his eyes narrowing in contempt. Tonraq stiffens, ready to reprimand him again, but then Unalaq speaks.

 

"Are you sure?" He whispers, staring intently at Mako. "Last night would say otherwise."

 

"Speak the words you want to say or do not say anything at all!" Tonraq roars, reaching up to grab his brother by the shoulders. He makes sure that Unalaq is facing him directly before he seethes, "no more cryptic nonsense, brother. What are you talking about?" Unalaq nods to Mako with a hiss of displeasure.

 

"Your daughter and this _mutt_ were conversing about the exact thing last night," he growls, piercing his cyan gaze on the trembling beta. "I overheard them talking on the ridge about Korra's treachery before they'd ran off. She'd told them of her plans to not be a chief. They ran before I could interrogate them."

 

"You were spying on us?" Mako demands, aghast. Tonraq reels, turning to face the beta with a glare now. His protective instincts flare up once more at the thought of the beta betraying the pack that'd so gratefully him in. Mako shivers under the chief's glare, raising his hands in an act of defensiveness that only further provokes the irate alpha. Even Senna, the usually calm and collected of the two, appears to be snarling in his general direction.

 

"Is this true?" Tonraq asks, though his voice cracks - not with anger, but _sadness_. His shoulders slumps lightly when he breathes out, "did Korra run because she didn't want to become chief?" Mako is shocked by the quietness in the alpha's voice. He remains still, unsure of what to say. He knows Korra sometimes better than the alpha knows herself, and even if she'd been confused by the leadership position, she'd never reject her tribe, no matter her at-the-time sentiments.

 

"Korra said that she was wasn't ready," Mako says softly, watching as tears burn in Tonraq's eyes. "I… I never thought she'd…"

 

"But she did," Unalaq says stiffly, "she betrayed us all. Your _own_ flesh and blood."

 

"My daughter is no traitor," Senna scowls back, rushing up to the downed alpha with a snarl. "We have no proof. _You_ were the only one there!"

 

"Senna," Tonraq's soft voice interrupts. The omega freezes at the tone, her hackles rising with rage.

 

"No!" She screams as she reels around to face her husband, who's now got his eyes glued to the earthen floor. "No, that is our _daughter_ , Tonraq! Our only flesh and blood. She is an alpha but she is _not_ a traitor. All her life she's been taught to keep her pack safe, to take on the role of becoming a chief. She wouldn't betray us like this. I refuse to believe such an absurd thing. You of all people should know that she's not anything like your father. Our daughter is better than that." Tonraq doesn't reply, bare for the growl at the mention of his father. He remains quiet, processing all of what his mate has to say and take in. Senna snarls again, tears brimming in her eyes. She furiously wipes them away with her good hand before spitting at the leaves between Unalaq's feet in fury. 

 

"I am going to find her," she says, whipping around and preparing to shift. Just as she's about to pry her shirt off, a deafening growl overpowers her. Everyone within the radius cocks their head and whimpers, Unalaq included. Senna trembles as Tonraq's head cocks to the side, his blue eyes lit with fury and betrayal.

 

"Senna, that is _enough_ ," Tonraq tells her sternly, even though his voice quivers. "We cannot undo the past."

 

"You can't possibly believe him?!" Senna roars, jabbing a finger in Unalaq's direction. "You would chose him over our daughter?! Unbelievable!"

 

"It's not about choice!" Tonraq yells back, his voice cracking as he sniffs his brother. "You cannot deny Korra's aggressive scent all over him. He's telling the truth even if _we_ choose to be in denial about it." Tonraq steps up to his raging mate, cocking his head slightly and relaxing his shoulders. Senna huffs, turning her face away to let him know that his calming advances won't work on her. Tonraq sighs, rubbing the back of his head with anxiety and mourning.

 

"I want to believe you," Tonraq whispers, his eyes flitting back down to the ground. "I want to believe that our daughter did nothing wrong, but if that were the case, how come he is here and she isn't?" Senna flinches at the question, but does not answer. Tonraq slowly extends his hand, placing it upon her rigid shoulder.

 

"If this is Korra's decision, let her be," he murmurs to his mate, causing Senna to whimper sadly. "Even if they never got along, my daughter would never hurt another wolf to get back me. I recognize that I pushed her too hard. I should've known her boundaries and yet I didn't listen. This is my fault, but I will not lose another pack member. My job is to keep our tribe together." He snarls out the last few words before he unclenches his fists and gazes downwards at his feet.

 

"With," he whispers as tears burn at his eyes, "or _without_ Korra."

 

/

 

**Present Time**

 

"And you don't remember anything at all?"

 

Korra shakes her head, grimacing at the sore ache at the back of her neck. Yasuko looks on curiously, though there's a hint of worry and sadness in her green eyes that causes the young alpha's heart to wrench. She gently peels back the sheets to look at the claw marks beneath her. Red and purple lines mark the insides of her thighs, leaving her with an acrid taste in the back of her mouth. A faint whimper leaves her throat as the situation clears and she faces the three people in the room. Yasuko nods at her daughter and son, motioning for them to leave and give them a moment alone. Korra curls the sheets closer as she watches them leave, her eyes trained on the rigid frame of Asami as she exits the room with nothing more than a huff.

 

"What… what happened to me?" Korra chokes out, glancing back at the mother of two. Yasuko sighs, reaching out place her hand over Korra's shaking palm. The alpha sniffles, feeling a tugging in her chest that only causes her to whimper further. There's a sense of longing and emptiness protruding from her chest. It suffocates the air remaining in her lungs and threatens to cease the beating of her heart. She gulps nervously as she eyes Yasuko's gentle expression.

 

"From the kit I ran, I am most likely sure you were raped, Korra." Yasuko whispers softly, her voice taking on maternal tones. Korra shudders at the word, her eyes widening. The churning in her stomach grows to be something she cannot handle, and soon her face takes on a pale shade of green.

 

Luckily, Yasuko is ready with a basin as she empties her contents. Her head swims at the slight notion of anyone doing anything to her. The alpha's mind rakes through anyone that could've done such a thing, but the purging only intensifies when she realizes the only name she knows is that of her own. Once her stomach has retched up everything but bile, she leans back against the bed frame and cries. Yasuko quickly gets rid of the acrid stomach acid in the adjacent bathroom before returning to her side. She coos softly, her brows knitted in pity and understanding as the girl lets out the trauma she'd been holding in.

 

"I found traces of GHB and Ketamine in your system," Yasuko murmurs quietly to not overwhelm the startled young woman, "which can explain your loss of memory. I don't think it will be permanent, but the events that left you… in this state," she fumbles slightly with the words, "may not return for awhile."

 

"Where am I?" Korra asks her, voice cracking. "Where did I come from?"

 

"What do you remember, Korra?" Yasuko asks, leaning back in her chair to give the woman a bit more breathing space. Korra looks to her trembling hands, only feel the lingering sensation of blood matting them. There's a twist in her gut and thorn in her side, and thinking becomes a blur. She can hear voices - a man laughing? Korra shivers as the flashes leave her and she's brought back to the warmth of the fire from the small confines of the bedroom.

 

"Fragments, noises," she chokes out, scrunching up her brows. "But I can't pinpoint anything. I can't remember if I even have a family."

 

"Hmm," Yasuko murmurs, reaching out for her notepad on the table. "I know a good doctor. I'll speak to him about this and find out his verdict. We'll see what we can do to get your memory up to full speed and hopefully get you on the road to recovery." Korra nods shallowly, her gaze still fixated on her palms. She breaks the stare and goes to remove the blankets and stand when a sharp pain rolls from her shoulder to the base of her spine, causing her to gasp in shock.

 

"Easy," Yasuko warns, her eyes widening. "You took quite a beating. Not entirely sure how you survived breaking four ribs, your wrist, dislocating your shoulder, tearing a filament in the muscle near your spine, not to mention the excessive bleeding. At this rate you may even come off as something… superhuman."

 

Korra shudders at the word, feeling her hands itch and her teeth pull.

 

"Superhuman," she echoes with a dry, awkward laugh. "Sure."

 

"Anyways," Yasuko says gently, offering a kind smile at the presence of Korra's laugh, "I am going to give you a few more pain medications. We need to get your inflammation down in your spine before you start walking anywhere. I expect bed-rest for at least three weeks." Korra cocks her head at the doctor, confused.

 

"You're letting me stay?" She asks quietly, but not out of disrespect. Yasuko smiles again, warmer than before.

 

"Of course, dear. You think that I'd just patch you up and send you out?" Yasuko shakes her head and reaches over to squeeze Korra's unbroken wrist. "I have two kids of my own. I wouldn't let them go through anything like this without support." Her face darkens slightly, her usually gentle features taking on something a bit more solemn. For a moment, Korra considers asking what the mother means, but before she can, the smile returns and Yasuko nods faintly.

 

"Consider yourself one of my children," she jokes amicably. "You don't have to go through this alone, Korra."

 

"And your kids?" Korra asks, gulping as she remembers the hostile younger woman with the heavenly scent. "They don't mind?"

 

"It doesn't matter if they do," Yasuko says with a smile. She gives Korra's wrist a final squeeze before standing. Her face grows serious as she nods down at the injured woman. "Don't pay much mind to Asami. She's still adjusting to moving. Bolin takes everything in stride, but Asami isn't so easy. But she's as gentle and caring as her brother, trust me. She just takes some time to warm up to, that's all." Yasuko laughs quietly at the end of the statement as she sees Korra blush.

 

"Okay," Korra whispers, fighting her primal instincts screaming at her to flee in order to tell the doctor, "I trust you."

 

"As I do, you. Sleep well, Korra," Yasuko whispers, smiling down at the woman. Korra nods and adjusts herself on the bed as slumber dares to take her under into the land of blissful silence. Yasuko waits until the drugs kick in and the young stranger is fast asleep before ducking out the door where her children sit, waiting.

 

"Well?" Asami grunts, crossing her arms. "Are we picking up _this_ stray, too?"

 

The question causes a rift between the mother and daughter. Bolin, having caught onto the tension, murmurs something about going to the local store for some more supplies and to talk with the local diner about getting a job. He leaves them quietly, letting the door softly click shut as he makes his way to his pick-up truck. Asami's gaze remains hardened and cold as she glares at her mother. Yasuko sighs and sits down, motioning with a nod for her daughter to do the same. With some reluctance, the younger woman takes a seat on the opposite couch with a frustrated huff, the brisk stare not faltering for even a moment.

 

"What is this really about, Asami?" Yasuko asks calmly, folding her hands in her lap. Asami bristles, her brows raising.

 

"You're really going to ask me that?!" She snarls, crossing her arms and clawing into her jacket sleeves. "It's been two months, Mom."

 

"I know you're hurting-"

 

"Do you?" Asami asks, her voice quieter but somehow more lethal than before. "Do you really understand how I feel? He was my father - _your_ husband."

 

"And he's gone, Asami." Yasuko says the words with a flat tone. Her facial expression grows stern, causing Asami's mouth to snap shut. Yasuko's voice isn't unkind, but there's a lingering bitterness that causes Asami's shoulders to slump ever so slightly. The younger woman looks to her lap, debating her next words. Before she can come up with a response, her mother leans forward in her seat, her eyes trained on her daughter with a mournful and solemn expression.

 

"Don't you dare for a second think that I am distracting myself or that I've forgotten him, Asami." The younger woman shudders, feeling tears burn at her eyes as she leans back in the chair, waiting for it to swallow her whole. Yasuko's throat bobs as she forces down a sob. "I loved your father. I _still_ love him even if he isn't with us. Yes, it's been two months, but you can't change the past. Don't you think I stay up every night thinking about how, as a damned _doctor_ , I could've saved him? About how if I'd just not taken the extra shift and been there when he… he…" the woman can't even finish the statement as her breath hitches.

 

"This girl isn't a stray, or some science project with which to bide my time," Yasuko tells her sternly, rising from her seat. Asami still doesn't look at her mother as tears stream down her cheeks. Her mother's gaze softens slightly, but there is still a certain assertiveness in her tone as she murmurs, "get to know her, Asami. She's been through a lot. God knows that she could use a friend right now, especially one like you. Strong, brave, caring… Hell, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was crushing on you pretty hard." Asami scoffs, though a faint smile plays at the corner of her lips. Yasuko's brow relaxes at the small change in expression.

 

"Sweetheart," Yasuko whispers as she comes over to kneel before her daughter. She reaches up, curling a strand of onyx hair behind her ear. "You know that I love you, right? That I'm here if you want to talk or anything? You're grieving, darling. Bolin isn't introverted like you are, so he coped easier. I know that your father's death is hurting you in more ways than one. I just… I want you to know that you are not alone, okay? I love you so much, sweetheart. So much." Asami is quiet for a few moments, but when Yasuko's arms curl over her shoulders, she leans into the hug without hesitation. She fathoms a slow nod, still not speaking.

 

"Talk to her," Yasuko murmurs as she pulls back, kissing the top of her daughter's crown. "Maybe _you_ might need a friend, too."

 

/

 

"You called for me?"

 

Senna turns to face Mako, glancing over the beta's shoulder in case of her husband. She can't detect his scent, but he'd been hunting for some time now. Mako still looks terrified to be in the chief's dwelling, especially alone with his omega. After the day's investigations and revelations, he's more than confused about everything going on. There's a tiny part of him that secretly is furious with the young alpha for walking out, but he, like Senna, has his doubts about Korra's disappearance. Senna beckons him in warily, though there's a glint of protection laced in her blue eyes that makes the beta shiver.

 

"I want you to do me a favour," she murmurs quietly, reaching for his arm and drawing him closer. "I need you to find Korra."

 

"Me?" Mako asks, puzzled. "You know that I'm a scout, right? I mean, my sense of smell is good but nothing like-"

 

"I can't do it," Senna breathes out, her head dropping to her chest. "Tonraq has his thoughts set on Korra's betrayal. At this point, he's convinced that he's lost his daughter. If… if he finds her, it won't do her any good. Korra may be our daughter, but if what she did is true, she put the pack in danger. And for Tonraq, that comes before all else. If I were to go out and search for her with you, he'd see it as an attempted coup against his power. As his mate, I have to support him. At least for now." There's a quiver in Senna's voice that makes Mako uncomfortable in ways he'd never experienced before. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, cautiously glancing at the door in case of the giant alpha storming in and catching their conversation. Senna sighs, her scent equally as concerned.

 

"But you don't believe him?" Mako asks, raising a brow. Senna is quiet for a moment before she shakes her head.

 

"I gave birth to her," she murmurs with a sad chuckle, looking down as a pang stabs at her heart. "I know my own daughter well enough."

 

"But Tonraq…," Mako trails off, unsure of what to say. Senna sighs, rubbing her temple as she looks back over Mako's shoulder.

 

"He's angry, Mako. He feels betrayed and while I still don't believe Unalaq, I can't blame him. Our daughter turned her back on us, from what he thinks. He's blaming himself for pushing her, and he's taking that out on the pack by tightening up the rules," the omega whimpers as she feels the tears coming back to well in her eyes. "By tradition, Korra's in exile right now. She's… she's not a member of this tribe and Tonraq hates that." Mako flinches and bows his head.

 

Suddenly, he understands.

 

"If he finds her…," he trails off, his voice catching in the base of his throat. Senna nods slowly, a tear cascading down her cheek. She looks up and holds her hand out, her palm grazing the taller man's cheek as she holds it softly. Senna offers him a tight-lipped smile, one burdened with loss and sorrow.

 

"Tonraq may not trust you, but I think of you as my own, Mako. You have been there for Korra when no one else has," she murmurs gently, trying to hold back crying anymore. "If anyone is to bring Korra back home, back to _me_ , it is you." Mako swallows thickly, but he nods, determined to see through her wish.

 

"If you're going to do it, you're going to need a good nose," a timid voice pipes up from behind. Senna and Mako turn to see Maia standing in the doorway, her hands wrung together nervously. She cocks her neck to the side, offering a passive sign of submission to the elder omega and the beta. Mako turns back to Senna. The older woman looks unsure, but she knows of the younger woman's harboured feelings towards her daughter. Maia gulps anxiously, looking ready to either vomit or flee from the heavy tension that surrounds them. Senna stares on, but before she can answer, she smells Tonraq's offending scent nearby.

 

"Go," she hisses to both of them, making their decision. "Please, find my daughter."

 

"We will," Mako tells her, quickly giving her a chaste hug farewell before he jogs over to Maia. Senna, teary-eyed, watches as the omega nods and leads the beta out of the room. The chief's mate stands in her living room along, her eyes glazed with unshed tears and her hands trembling. 

 

The silence is shattered as the door swings open and Tonraq stalks in, a frown on his face. Senna doesn't bother to say anything to him as he walks right past her and into the office. When she glances up, she catches Unalaq in the doorway. She growls at her brother-in-law as he enters, but he pays her no attention as he follows his brother into the office space. She can hear them talking from behind the closed doors, only serving to further agitate her frustrations. She remains standing, staring blankly at nothing while her heart beats and yearns for her missing child. She clenches her fists when the doors open again and Tonraq growls.

 

"Senna," he mutters at her, "get Kya." The omega grits her teeth, seconds away from reeling at her husband.

 

"Why?" She breathes out, her voice a seething hiss. Tonraq's scent flares, but she doesn't cock her head. He growls at her lack of response.

 

"We're paying the Beifong's a visit," he says to her coldly, his voice void of any ounce of the man she'd fallen in love with long ago. Senna only breathes slowly in response, her eyes shifting upwards to land on a framed picture of her, Korra, and Tonraq from back when her daughter had been no older than a yearling.

 

"To do what?" She asks, her voice airy and distant. Unalaq snorts, causing her to clench her fists harder.

 

"Your alpha's decision is not one for you to question, woman." Senna snarls and whips her head around at her brother-in-law, enraged to see that her husband doesn't display any sort of disregard to her emotions. Tonraq only stares at her distantly, his eyes clouded with an unreadable feeling that knots her gut tightly.

 

"We're going to talk to them about the territorial boundaries between the lake and their foundry," Tonraq responds dryly, ignoring Unalaq's disapproving stare. Senna's brow furrows as she stalks up to her husband, jabbing a finger into his muscled chest with the authority of being his mate. Tonraq hardly responds, however, as she shakes her head at him furiously, completely in shock at how he'd changed so drastically in the course of a few hours.

 

"You're going to start a war over Korra?" She snarls, guffawed he'd suggest such a thing. Tonraq flinches at the mention of his daughter.

 

"This isn't over Korra," he mutters, glancing at his brother. "Unalaq is right. I've been too docile with the Beifong's. We had so much more land before they came in." Senna shakes her head, pulling her finger away as she stares at her husband in complete astonishment, unable to comprehend his level of thinking.

 

"The Beifong's tribe is twice the size of ours, Tonraq. We don't _need_ the additional space," she growls, stepping back. Senna parts her mouth, a choked cry bursting from the back of her throat as she holds her arms tightly around her chest, feeling small in the presence of a man that always made her feel so big.

 

"Who are you?" Senna breathes out, gasping lightly. "What have you become?"

 

Tonraq's gaze narrows as he growls out, "a leader."

 

/

 

Asami watches Korra breathing as she sits in the chair beside her bed. Her eyes rake in the features of the woman laying unconscious before her, from the tribal tattoo covering her bare forearm, to the multitude of scars that trail down her bare shoulder. Her damaged areas are still bandaged after the day she'd been unconscious, and while she's not a doctor, she's volunteered enough at her mother's private clinic to do the changing. Yet, as she watches Korra sleep, she can't help feel a sudden tug of calmness, like a lullaby after a nightmare. It's enough for her heart to flutter and break free from the icy mould that encapsulates it.

 

"Mm," Korra mumbles, stirring from her slumber. She turns to her side to face Asami, blinking a hazy blue eye open. 

 

"Beautiful," Korra mumbles again, her eye drooping shut as she falls back into the throes of sleep. Asami raises her brow as Korra shifts on the bed, slowly trying to break free from the cycle and enter back into the world of the conscious. She parts her jaw and yawns, displaying her pearly white teeth before it snaps shut.

 

"Morning, sunshine," Asami greets her dryly, nodding at her. Korra blinks an eye open again at the sound of her sarcastic tone, a pout forming on her sleepy face. Asami smirks knowingly, resisting a laugh at the tanned woman's furrowed brows and mixed look of confusion and fatigue.

 

"Sunshine," Korra echoes, yawning again. " _You're_ sunshine. 'Cuz you're beautiful. And warm. _And_ nice to look at."

 

"Alright Romeo," Asami mutters, shaking her head as she rises from her sleep. Korra grins at her goofily, and it's soon clear to Asami that she's not sleepy anymore. The raven-haired woman stifles a chuckle as she catches the sight of the orange pill bottle at Korra's side table, next to the empty glass.

 

Korra's high as _fuck_.

 

"Mom gave you the good stuff, huh?" Asami says as she picks up the bottle and reads the contents. "Morphine. Not bad."

 

"You're not bad," Korra drawls, her eyes checking her out without any restraint. "You're really not bad. You're good actually. _Very_ good." 

 

"Eyes are up here, Casanova," Asami grumbles, watching as Korra's lovestruck face changes back to the puppy-dog pout from earlier. Korra rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling, wide-eyed and in awe. Asami shakes her head and reaches for the box of medical supplies at the side of the table. She opens up the contents and reaches for the bandages, alcohol wipes, and a fresh tensor bandage. Upon hearing the rustling, Korra's head lethargically snaps back over.

 

"What is that?" She asks, her voice slurring the words together. "Are you… you're not Yasuko. _Are_ you?"

 

"No," Asami says as she lays the items on the bed before reaching for Korra's sheet. "But _Yasuko_ asked me to help you, so let me."

 

"But you don't like me," Korra pouts again, whimpering like a kicked puppy. The sound almost makes Asami want to reach over and swoop the smaller girl into her arms, but she stands still and scoffs instead. A part of her questions her abrasive attitude towards this seemingly harmless girl, but most of her ignores it.

 

"This is the most we've spoken to each other," Asami replies nonchalantly, "and you're high."

 

"Mm," Korra garbles again with a grin, "high on love."

 

"Sure," Asami mutters, reaching again for the sheets, "love."

 

When she pulls the sheet back, she can't help but let a faint gasp part her lips. It'd been too dark when they'd brought Korra home for her to have seen her injuries, but as she gazes at the bruised, extremely muscular (Asami isn't even sure someone could be so _ripped_ ) tan skin, she feels an ounce of pity for the girl. Korra, as high on opiates as she may be, still seems a bit reluctant when Asami's fingers ghost over the tensor bandage around her ribs.

 

"D-Did Yasuko tell you?" Korra whimpers, shrivelling up as Asami's fingers creep towards the clip. "About what… what happened to me? Do you know?"

 

"She didn't tell me anything," Asami says gently, mimicking her mother's sweet voice as she starts to unfasten the metal binding. "And I don't expect you to tell me anything unless you want to, Korra." The woman before her nods nervously, her eyes darting from Asami's face to her placement on the bandage.

 

Then, it clicks as to why Korra's so jumpy.

 

"I could let Mom see you instead," she replies a little too hastily as she yanks her hands away. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

Korra's eyes glaze with tears, her gaze fixated on Asami's shaking hands. Noticing the tremble, Asami pulls them behind her back nervously, her face turning a deep shade of pink. Korra rolls her bottom lip into her mouth before taking a breath and shaking her head.

 

"No," she murmurs quietly, "I trust you."

 

"You're sure?" Asami says after a quiet moment. "I really don't want to-"

 

"Someone already did," Korra replies bluntly, her voice lacking the life from earlier. "What does it matter if you do it, too?"

 

Asami's heart can't help but tug at the question. It's such a broken thing to say and ask, to have every basic right stripped away and not being able to remember a damned thing about it. There's nothing Korra can report or reclaim. Internally, Asami chides herself for having been so rude to the girl earlier. It's not that she pities Korra, per se, but it doesn't help her conscious to know that she's intentionally giving the cold shoulder to a woman who barely knows anything about her _present_ self, let alone her past. As she stares at her now, the once-giant ball of fluff now turned into an anxious mess, she knows that her mother'd been right.

 

"I'm not like them," Asami says, not noticing the undertone of protectiveness in her voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

 

Korra's head cocks at this, and she looks up ever so slightly.

 

"Pinky promise?" Korra asks, sticking out her undamaged hand. It seems ridiculous as she eyes the extended limb waiting for her reciprocation, but for some reason she doesn't hesitate to reach out her own hand and intertwine their fingers. Immediately, there's a spark with the first touch and they rip away.

 

"I should, uh, change those bandages," Asami replies, flustered once more. Korra's grin returns, the drugs kicking back in. This time, however, Asami smiles back kindly, her hands once again reaching for the bandage. There's a slight tremble in her fingers, but Korra gives her a lopsided grin warm enough to make her heart melt. It takes all of the elder girl's energy to simply focus on the task of unwrapping the beige bandages until her bare torso is revealed.

 

And what a torso it is.

 

"Whoa," Asami breathes out implicitly. Her eyes drink in the precisely sculpted lines of Korra's chiseled abdomen. The muscles flex with each breath, outlining a few ribs that are currently under mend. Korra giggles and mutters something, but Asami's entire senses are honed in on her sight and blood flow. Her face grows hot but she can't stop staring at the gorgeous body laying beneath her. Korra mumbles and groans about being cold, snapping Asami from her daze.

 

"Yeah, right, sorry, I… I, uh, _sorry_ ," she stumbles out, feeling like a hormonal teenager all over again. Korra looks on with an amused, floppy grin as Asami rewraps her torso. At times, their skin brushes and they jump, muttering awkward apologies and looking away like flustered schoolgirls. After what feels like an eternity, Asami finishes with her torso and moves to the taped padding of bandage above her bound breasts. Korra follows her gaze and frowns.

 

"What's that?" She asks, her free hand reaching out to poke at it. Asami winces when Korra yelps and pulls her hand back.

 

"Well, what did you expect?" Asami asks when Korra sends her another confused, puppy-dog pout. "Bandages aren't for show in the Sato household."

 

"Do you guys only _Sato_ for the best?" Korra blurts out, bursting into a laugh at her own joke. Asami scoffs but lets out a faint chuckle at the pun, glad to see Korra's spirits returning back to her happy, drug-induced self. She gently reaches for the tape on the padding and peels the cotton pad off gently.

 

Underneath the bandage is a wound unlike Asami has ever seen before. Her eyes widen and she breathes out a soft gasp of shock at the carved semi-circle just above Korra's heart. The line is an angry shade of red, obviously still fresh. It seems to be an etched drawing (if Asami could consider such a level of human branding to _be_ a drawing) of a half paw print. Tears well in her eyes as she looks up to see Korra glancing at the cut in confusion and fear. Asami swallows thickly as she catches sight of Korra's trembling hands, now gripping the sheets as tears make their way down those bronzed cheeks.

 

"W-What did they do?" Korra cries out softly, the heartbreaking hitch in her breath causing Asami to tense up. Without thinking, her hand reaches out and her fingers envelop around the younger girl's own pair. She squeezes tightly, almost affirmatively to let Korra know that she's not alone. The part of her brain that's been questioning her developing feelings for the girl is tuned out as she stares into those cerulean eyes and gives Korra the best look of strength she can muster.

 

"We'll figure it out," Asami hums softly, rubbing her thumb gently over Korra's scarred knuckles. "We'll make whoever did this pay, okay?"

 

"But why?" Korra asks as she stares down at the puffy cut of skin. Then she whispers, "what did I do wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Asami growls protectively, causing Korra's head to snap up. The green-eyed woman nods. "You did nothing wrong, Korra. I know that I wasn't there and I have no clue what happened to you, but no one deserves this. You are not going to blame yourself, alright? You did _nothing_ wrong." Korra whimpers, but Asami shakes her head. She softens her expression when she sees the fear return to those blue eyes, and instead squeezes Korra's hand once more.

 

"Like I said," she says softly, giving her an encouraging, half-hearted smile, "we're gonna get through this, together."

 

"Promise?" Korra sniffles, her eyes still gleaming with tears. There's an abundance of tangled emotions present in the tanned woman's eyes, and each second that passes breaks Asami's heart. It only begins to set in the trauma that Korra'd endured, of which only the physical side presents evidence. Thinking about whoever broke this woman enrages the vixen in a way that she'd only been after the death of her father two months ago. Again, Korra whimpers, and Asami snaps out of her rage to see Korra trembling harder now, staring at their hands. Asami slowly pulls hers back and extends her pinky, offering a faint smile.

 

"Pinky promise," Asami whispers, nodding her head. Korra looks hesitant, but then reaches out and intertwines their fingers. This time, they don't jump or stumble, or even pull away. Instead, the two women lock gazes, sharing a somewhat knowing expression as they sit in silence. Asami smiles when Korra's tears stop, and a red blush covers the younger woman's neck and face. It takes a few minutes before they realize their fingers are still intertwined.

 

"Okay," Korra breathes out, licking her lips as she puts on a brave face that makes Asami's heart swell. "We're gonna get through this _together_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENNA IS MY FAVOURITE MOM GRUH WHY DID SHE NOT GET MORE SCREEN TIME.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can, and if not, that's totally fine! Thanks so much for reading as always. You guys are amazing and to read all those comments after a stressful week made all of my bad days not so bad. I love this fandom so much. You guys are incredible, beautiful, talented, caring human beings.
> 
> Cheers! :)


	3. Too Sore for Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm growing like the thickening hues, I'm telling darkness from lines on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: VERY LIGHT PREVIOUS MENTIONS OF RAPE**
> 
> Now that I'm finally on vacation I can update this more! Sorry it took so long. I wrote most of it on the plane but I was also extremely tired and couldn't edit it in time, so here's the updated chapter! More plot - sorry! Don't worry, Korrasami will be coming soon, but like I said, it's gonna be kind slow-burn. And even while the end of this chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger, the angst will dim down in the future chapters. It's not a complete sob story I promise! :)
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments and kudos. I am still shocked that people like this story??? Like how? I am amazed but so, SO grateful. Updates to IFYLP and The Avatar's Love(s) will be arriving within the week! Sorry about the delay on those two, if you read them!
> 
> I was inspired by the song, "Wash" by Bon Iver by this one.
> 
> Also sorry it's so long :/

_How are you holding up?_

 

Senna sighs as she glances at Kya staring back at her sympathetically. The chief's wife bows her head as she trots behind her husband, her tail low and ears flat against her head. Kya nuzzles her jaw and grunts out an agreement, sensing the distress coming from the younger woman's scent. They hop over a downed tree and make their way further through the brush, keeping their senses alert for any scouting parties or rogue packs. At the thought of another possible attack, Senna's mind flashes back to the last time she'd seen her daughter, of the blood matted in her fur and raw fear in her eyes. Her heart clenches and she whimpers, hiding her head from the older omega.

 

 _I don't think this is a good idea_ , Senna mutters through the mind-link as Kya pads beside her. _If we do this we're going to be asking for a war. We can't afford to lose more of our people. Surely Unalaq and Tonraq understand that? He's so infatuated in distracting himself from Korra._  The older omega whines and brushes her side, her head cocked up at Unalaq and Tonraq leading their patrol towards the foundry. The lingering acrid scent of the Metal Clan burns through their nostrils, causing Senna's stomach to twist anxiously.

 

 _Korra's not like that, though. I know my daughter_ , Senna murmurs again, her blue eyes glistening with tears as they cross over the boundaries leading towards the base camp of their territorial rivals. _She's not… my daughter wouldn't leave us. She wouldn't leave me._ Kya sighs from beside her, nuzzling closer before licking her ear out of comfort. Senna's head bows as she lets the elder omega administer the small measures of affection. Up ahead, she sees Tonraq's head cock over his shoulder, ears perked and brows furrowed threateningly. The largest wolf lets out a disapproving growl, causing the remorseful-looking Kya to position herself away from the chief's mate.

 

 _Tonraq's just… well, uptight,_ Kya murmurs as she lowers her head away from the snarling chief. _I can't blame him. Or you._

 

 _Then who do we blame?_ Senna asks, her glare now pierced into the swishing tail of her brother-in-law. _I won't believe anyone until I hear Korra's story. I refuse to believe that she ran. I won't stand for it._ Kya catches the sight and flinches. Again, Tonraq turns his head and gives her a hard stare, to which Senna only growls and bares her teeth in retaliation. At the sight of her anger, Tonraq stops growling and sighs.

 

Before Senna can snap in his direction, a high pitched howl interrupts them. 

 

The group pauses, tails raised as the see the bushes sway ahead. The howl drones off into silence, serving as nothing more than the sound of arrival from the two chiefs of the Metal Clan. Tonraq stands straighter as the grey-black wolf parts the grassy underbelly of the forest first, her teeth snapped and snarling in disapproval. Tonraq unsheathes his claws in defense, letting them sink into the soft earth as another wolf follows. The younger alpha has a darker brown pelt, but both of them adorn the same glimmering opal eyes.

 

 _Tonraq_ , the taller, darker wolf says with a growl. _What is with this show of sudden hostility?_

 

 _Lin please_ , the smaller wolf mutters, shaking her fur she steps beside her elder sibling. _They're not here to attack._

 

Growling, the older of the two siblings reluctantly pulls back, ear flicking as she ducks her head in reluctant obedience. The Xais'xais party watch as the wolf shifts into her human form. The sleek grey-black fur swaps out for a pale woman with two red lines down her cheek. The muscles on her lean abdomen twitch with each heaving breath. Tonraq stares at her as her sister shifts into her natural form too, his tail still raised aggressively. Senna and Kya spare each other an exasperated glance at the show of dominance as they shift with the Beifong sisters. 

 

While it may seem odd for anyone walking along to stumble upon a group of naked humans, as shape-shifters, nudity is just another form of skin. As Tonraq and Unalaq finally shift into their natural positions, they all adopt less of an invasive stance and instead stare at each other, waiting for someone to speak first. The tense air lingers, carrying an asphyxiating quality to its presence. Lin scowls at the chief's party, but her gaze softens when it reaches Kya's own. The omega smiles back faintly, a blush spreading across her cheeks at the sight. 

 

"We're here to talk about our packs' boundaries," Unalaq grunts out, breaking the silence as he glances over at his brother. Senna stifles her growl at the sight of Tonraq's hunched shoulders. Her husband nods and Lin snorts, shaking her head at the younger man with a huff. Her younger sister only rolls her eyes.

 

"What is there to talk about?" Lin growls, crossing her arms tighter as she glares at the lower-ranking alpha. "We made our borders. We're not changing anything, despite the little stunt from the night ago. You should consider yourselves lucky we didn't send a hunting party after them." Senna pierces Lin with a harsh stare at the mention of her daughter and the beta from back home. Kya reaches between them and squeezes her hand gently, offering her a calming nod.

 

"Lin," the other alpha grunts, causing the chief to cock her head at her sister. "Enough. Two wolves is hardly an attack."

 

"Are you saying that my daughter and her friend couldn't handle one of your pathetic hunting parties?" Tonraq sneers, his lips curling to reveal pliant teeth. Lin's brow cocks at this, but she doesn't let it go as her sister steps forward, her gentle gaze swapped for one of dominance and assertiveness. Her scent is overpowering, rich with anger and oddly enough, _concern_.

 

"She crossed the border while knowing of the danger?" Suyin growls out, crossing her arms like her sister. "To think she's the chief's daughter…"

 

"Su," Kya breathes out, whimpering as she hears the growl forming in the base of Senna's throat. "It's not like that."

 

"Then what is it like?" Lin snarls, her voice slightly less edgy when confronting the omega. Kya's gaze narrows on the alpha, and despite many nights they'd spent together, she doesn't enjoy the frustrating scent coming off her tense frame. Suyin sighs from beside her sister, resting a gentle hand on the older woman's rigid back.

 

"No, you're right. I was defensive. I shouldn't have reacted so quickly. Kya's got a point. Talking out here like a bunch of yearlings isn't going to do anyone any good," the younger Beifong murmurs, nodding her head back their camp. "Come on. We'll talk inside. We can give you some of our clothes. The last thing we need is another dispute between our packs. With winter coming up around the bend, these territorial strifes are only bound to worsen." There's a tense silence that falls upon the pack of shape-shifters before Tonraq relaxes and nods. 

 

The six of them make their way back through the camps, ignoring the lingering gazes of the Metal Clan's tribe members. Senna catches the eye of Kuvira, Suyin and Lin's chosen successor when their rule is over, standing by the smaller omega, Opal. Kuvira's gaze is emotionless, where as Opal nods at them with a friendly glance in her eyes. The omega's arm is looped through the alpha's own and their fingers are intertwined. Senna sighs, looking away. She remembers the peaceful days of Korra's childhood, in which she'd play with Opal and Kuvira as a young pup. Back then, territory was nothing but a mutual agreement, in which they didn't deduce themselves to their primal instincts and fought over borders.

 

"Here," Suyin says gently, catching their attention as she shoves a green tunic and a pair of pants in Senna's direction. The omega blinks, her gaze distant as she stares up at the alpha. Her scent is no longer offending and for a moment, she thinks she can make out the faintest glance of pity and understanding in her emerald gaze. Instead of growling at her rival, the alpha senses her discomfort and gives her a faint nod.

 

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" Suyin asks soothingly, placing her hand on Senna's shoulder. At first, she wonders why the woman who'd looked almost ready to tear down their party is so quick to offer her help, but then she catches the older woman's eyes flitting over to Kuvira and Opal, now walking around the perimeter of the entrance, speaking in low voices. The to-be successor has her mouth in Opal's hair and an arm looped around the younger girl's waist as they continue to talk. Senna watches their interaction before turning back to a wistful Suyin.

 

"I'm fine, thanks," Senna mumbles back, looking at the articles before slipping them on. Suyin only nods with nothing but friendliness, not having forgotten their many years of peace either. A clearing of a throat interrupts their understanding exchange, causing them to glance upwards. Lin grunts something unintelligible before leading them into their main office, in which they all take a seat around the round table. They sit in silence, passing awkward but not challenging stares at the people around them. After sometime, the door creaks open.

 

"Can I offer some tea?" A male calls out. Tonraq and Senna look to the door to see Suyin's trusted advisor, Aiwei, staring back at them with a friendly expression. His eyes flit over to Unalaq briefly, but before Senna can question the suspicious expression present in his light green gaze, Suyin's soft voice pipes up. The alpha says something about water being fine before the beta excuses himself from their presence without another word. Suyin turns back to Tonraq and Unalaq, narrowing her stare seriously before leaning back in her chair.

 

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Suyin asks, her voice not intimidating, but not kind either. Tonraq clears his throat and nods.

 

"It's come to my attention that you've expanded your territory to the bay," Tonraq says calmly, trying hard not to add a bite to the edge of his voice. "It's land that formerly belongs to our tribe. First the city people came in and cut down a third of the forest to build their damned houses, and now you've taken the stretch of water that's been ours since the first ancestors of our tribe." Lin and Suyin exchange a look, communicating within their own minds presumedly. Tonraq waits with fevered impatience, folding his hands but not softening his gaze as Lin rubs her temple, grumbling something under her breath before staring at the omega's mate.

 

"We've never formally challenged you. We had it under the assumption that seeing as though the lakeside falls near our foundry, that you'd understand it to be our land," Lin explains gruffly. Then, her back straightens and she stiffens. "And about your thoughts on the humans? You are their elected representative for the First Nations people of Ocean Falls, aren't you not? Surely Mayor Izumi wouldn't mind negotiating more allocation of land in your favour? She's more than reasonable in her views on the past assimilation of your people. She understands the damage that her people had caused upon your tribe and would probably be willing to help." Unalaq growls, not satisfied with the answer.

 

"Those pathetic humans do nothing but grant land claims. They raped and pillaged our people and continue to look at us like filth even when _we_ are the natives to this country," he snorts, shaking his head in contempt. Then, his expression darkens further. "Not to even mention the hunters and their damned obsession with hanging our pelts on their walls. You know well enough of the killings they call a sport. Disgusting." Lin growls, her scent flaring up as she leans forward on the table to glare at Tonraq's younger brother.

 

"Considering I'm the chief of police here in Ocean Falls, as well as the co-chief of the Metal Clan, I think I'd know how these mangy hunters work." Her voice is hostile and tight, like a coiled spring ready to snap. Senna sighs and rubs her head as she watches Suyin's face darken with sorrow and mourning. Her shoulders slump and she leans back with a nod.

 

"Their so-called park ranger shot down two yearlings last week," Suyin murmurs, feeling her heart clench as she remembers the vivid deaths. "He's bagged more than any other hunter. Even a group of us wouldn't survive against his aim and rifle." Tonraq's eyes flash as he passes a worried glance at Senna. The omega shivers, obviously reading the worry on her husband's face as she thinks about her daughter. They didn't know where she could be, but with the hunter…

 

No, Senna wills herself to think, Korra is alive.

 

"Why don't we do something about him, then?" Unalaq asks, raising his brow. His voice is cold, tempting. "He keeps killing our own. Why don't we turn the tables for once. The wolves roamed these lands long before the humans came along. Why don't we take back what is _ours_?" The question leaves the table stumped, but not from shock. Senna immediately rises to her feet, Suyin at her side as they both glance over at the smirking alpha.

 

"That's ridiculous," Senna tells him with a sharp snarl, "that would make us no better than those poachers!"

 

"Do you really think that they have morals when they hunt us?" Unalaq questions her wryly, turning his lip up in a scoff. "They care about money. They're driven by power and greed. There is no humanity behind what they are doing. What have we done to provoke them? Are you suggesting we remain docile?"

 

"I'm suggesting that we don't start a war that we can't fight," Senna snarls, her temper flaring as she shakes her head at him. "They already see us as these primal beasts. Savages, they call us. Beasts. _Freaks_. We can't let them confirm the bias they already have against us." Unalaq snorts, waving her off with a grunt. 

 

"Typical omega-like behaviour," he says with a huff, "running with your tail tucked between your legs."

 

"That's enough," Suyin interjects as she catches Senna's snarl growing larger. The omega glances at her husband, enraged that he'd support his brother's ludicrously sexist ways. Tonraq, however, is busy staring at his knees, head bowed away from her in a subtle show of submission. With a threatening growl, Senna sits down and crosses her arms, avoiding eye-contact with Unalaq for the fear of chewing him out any further at their diplomatic (if she can still call it that) meeting. Suyin sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she takes a deep breath, looking at all those who surround her.

 

"We can deal with the humans later," she says tiredly, sitting back in her chair. "I want to discuss your quarrels with _us_ , Chief Tonraq."

 

"We need the lake back," Tonraq says to her bluntly, his head nodding up. "It wasn't yours to claim in the first place."

 

"Again," Lin interjects with a low voice, "it's right by the foundry. You taking the lakeside is out of your bounds and pointless."

 

"Not strategically," Unalaq says, leaning back. Lin growls, her fingernails scraping against the mahogany.

 

"Are you planning an ambush that we aren't aware of?" The chief asks back, her temper drawing on a fine line. Suyin grabs at her shoulder and pulls her back before she can make any more mistakes with the younger alpha. Unalaq continues to bear his shit-eating grin as Lin calms, shaking away the red haze of anger.

 

"We're asking you politely," Tonraq says with a passive tone. "We don't want trouble with you. We've been friends a long time."

 

"You're testing that _friendship_ now," Lin growls, still frustrated and appalled at the proposition. As Tonraq goes to answer, the door swings open and Aiwei walks in with a tray of water glasses. Once again, he glances over to Unalaq but the remainder of people don't catch the hidden glimpse they share. Instead of taking the glass the advisor offers, Tonraq stands, bowing his head to the sisters with respect. Despite her calm expression, Suyin's scent is troubled; Lin's snarl doesn't disappear as the man moves towards the exit.

 

"Don't say we didn't talk this out," he murmurs as he motions for Kya and Senna to join him. Unalaq rises, his smile eerily knowing as he passes his own nod to the leaders of the Metal Clan with feigned respect. Senna's stomach twists, and when she looks at her fellow omega, she can tell that Kya is feeling just as suspicious. The two omegas share an anxious expression as they glance at each other briefly.

 

"Please," Tonraq murmurs as he pauses at the door, "I already told you. I don't want to fight. Just give us our _land_ back."

 

/

 

"That's checkmate, again."

 

"Seriously?" Korra asks, guffawed as she stares at the marble chess board upon her waist. Asami sits on the edge of the bed beside her, giggling as she frowns at the board, trying to figure out just how she'd manage to lose to the green-eyed girl once again. "How?!"

 

"Rematch?" Asami asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiles kindly at the younger girl. Korra nods fervently, piercing her gaze to the board and running a strategy through her head. It's the last time she's going to be beat in a board game in less than ten minutes.

 

"Okay, but this is the fourth time," Korra mutters as she watches Asami slide her pawn forward. As soon as the piece is set, Korra makes her own move. Asami stares at the board quietly and pensively, her brows knitted together in a fashion that only further swells the tender organ of Korra's heart. A flush spreads up the alpha's neck as she watches the muscles in Asami's neck swallow. 

 

"The eighth," Asami says as she moves another pawn. She glances up with a smirk. "If you're keeping track."

 

"My honour," Korra mutters sarcastically as she stares at the board for more than half the time Asami had taken before moving another pawn. Asami sighs, turning her concentration back to the board. Her breathing slows and she leans back, placing a finger to her chin.

 

"Why do you take so long?" Korra asks impatiently, waiting for her turn. Asami doesn't respond, her eyes glued to the board. Korra groans and flops against her pillows, causing the chess pieces to rattle slightly. She grunts in exasperation until Asami finally makes her move, sliding another pawn. Korra lets out a breath of relief and sits back up, but not without a faint wince from her still-healing ribs.

 

"Because not everything is so slice-and-dice. You have to think before you move," Asami says calmly, a kind smirk plastered on her face. Korra sends her a lopsided grin, flushing again at the beauty in those jade eyes. Asami coughs awkwardly at her staring and the two look away.

 

"But not everything can be so meticulous," Korra says again, her voice croaking slightly, "I mean, in real life, you have to think on your feet." She moves her pawn and takes Asami's, grinning as she snatches the piece from the board and holding it out for Asami to see. The older woman doesn't look entirely impressed, but she doesn't seem bothered, either. Instead, she looks back at the board and Korra moans in preparation for another cycle of slow breathing and thinking. Her shoulder aches as she leans her forearm on her thigh, staring at the other girl with curiosity.

 

"In real life," Asami says as she strokes her chin. Korra won't voice her opinion, but she thinks it's the most adorable quirk of Asami. "You always make time." She moves her queen into the open. It's a dumb move from Korra's perspective and instantly, without thinking, she moves her knight and claims the chess piece with a glorified yelp of glee. Asami watches with a perplexed grin as Korra pumps her fists in early victory.

 

"Why are you so happy?" Asami asks, leaning back and crossing her arms with a raised brow. Korra points to the board and then the wooden queen in her hand. Asami cocks her head, feigning confusion. The happiness in Korra's eyes soon replaces for suspicion and horror as Asami's smile turns into a coy smirk. Korra's chest deflates as she watches Asami move her knight to right in front of her exposed king.

 

"Nine," Asami says with a cute chuckle, "checkmate, again."

 

"Impossible!" Korra growls, clutching the queen in her hands as she stares at the board. It'd been less than seven moves. Not even five minutes and again, she's lost to the most intelligent she's ever met. Korra grumbles something about Asami rigging the game, earning another laugh.

 

"Something tells me you're a sore loser," Asami says as she puts the chess set away and reaches for the pill bottle beside the tan girl's nightstand. She opens it up and shakes out two powdered pills and holds them out to Korra. The younger woman groans again in distaste.

 

"I hate these things," Korra mutters as she reluctantly takes the two pills and chokes them down. Asami hands her a water glass and Korra washes the acrid taste down with a cringe and shake of her head. She sets the glass back and settles back into the bed as Asami puts the chess set away. The drugs don't take too long to course through her body, her mind starting to swim within the first ten minutes.

 

"Hey," Korra asks as Asami goes to leave. The taller girl turns and pauses at the door, concerned.

 

"Do you need something?" Asami asks. Korra nods, patting at the spot beside the bed. She shuffles a bit to make some room before glancing up at Asami with the best puppy-dog eyes she can manage. Asami frowns, her grip tightening on the door handle as she stares at the injured woman. Finally, she watches as Korra whimpers and the sound makes her break from the door and return to her bedside.

 

"What is it?" Asami asks quietly, not sitting on the bed just yet. Korra gives her that familiar dopey grin as her eyes begin to glaze.

 

"Can we just talk for a bit?" Korra says as her fingers fumble with the covers. "I just want to hear your voice some more. It's… soothing."

 

"How charming of you," Asami replies with a huff, but at the pleading look in the younger woman's eyes, she can't help but sigh and relent. She smooths out the comforter and takes a seat at Korra's bedside, crossing her legs under her again. Korra's grin widens even more than before.

 

"What do you want to talk about?" Asami asks, placing her hands on her lap and folding them. Korra shrugs, trying to scoot closer to the woman that'd been a source of comfort for the past day and a half. Asami swallows lightly, trying to hide another blush that creeps up on her face.

 

"Tell me about you," Korra murmurs, sleep starting to creep over her. "I told you, I love your voice."

 

"You love it, huh?" Asami asks with a quirked brow, amused at the honesty of the younger woman. Korra nods slowly, her eyes opening halfway to stare at Asami with admiration that Asami has never quite felt before. It catches her by surprise because when Korra's doped up, she looks at the older woman like one would look at public figure. There's a level of adoration and respect that the heiress hasn't seen in anyone before.

 

"Okay," Asami says, clearing her voice. "I was born in Vancouver and raised there. I grew up next to Stanley Park. I was six when Mom and Dad adopted Bolin from the centre. I have an advanced degree in mechanical engineering and marketing from UBC, and I just got a new job working at the local foundry in producing a variety of automobiles, such as boats and cars amongst other things." Korra grin spreads as Asami keeps talking, to a point in which the older girl's voice hitches with surprise and nervousness. Asami licks her lips and looks to her hands in her lap.

 

"I used to have a cat named Socks, he was black and had white paws. I always wanted a pet bird, but my dad said it would fly away," Asami continues to say, her voice growing a bit more serious. "I worked for him for a long time. He used to have this company. He sold cars and built them. For years, you could find me tinkering with him in the garage. I was always closer to him and I wanted to be just like him."

 

"He sounds amazing," Korra murmurs softly, her slurred words trying to adopt a serious tone as she catches the downwards expression of Asami's gaze. Something in Asami's heart clenches and the raven looks away, tears starting to burn at her eyes at the raw memories.

 

"He was," Asami chokes out as she closes her eyes. Korra snaps her gaze up slightly, her high parting so she can focus on the emotionally distressed woman sitting in front of her, trying so desperately to conceal the tears that threaten to streak down her ivory cheeks.

 

"Was?" Korra asks, almost delicately. Asami nods and keeps her head bowed.

 

"He died two months ago," she murmurs sadly, "it's why we moved here. Mom wanted a fresh start."

 

"I'm so sorry, Asami," Korra mumbles weakly, feeling her own heart clench. She attempts to rise from her laying position, but Asami nods her head up and shakes her head. Gently, she reaches out and places her palm on Korra's shoulder. The two women shudder from the touch upon impact, but neither of them move away. Feebly, Korra's undamaged hand reaches up and covers the back of Asami's palm on her shoulder.

 

"You don't have to talk about it," Korra says gently, her eyes loving and full of understanding. "I didn't mean for you to cry. You look beautiful when you cry, but when you're sad it makes my heart hurt because you're hurt. I know I'm not making sense, but I really like you." Korra blurts the last part out, causing Asami to release a sad chuckle. The older girl wipes her tears away and smiles, causing Korra to mimic the action.

 

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Korra whispers, her eyes flickering to Asami's lips. The raven swallows and the alpha shivers. That familiar jasmine and motor oil scent wafts up her nose and Korra can feel her instincts reacting primally. She bites the urge to allow her anatomy to shift and instead focuses on the confusing expression in Asami's opal eyes. The older woman bites her lip and looks away, torn in her emotions.

 

"I can't," she whispers softly, pulling away. "I'm not ready."

 

"I can wait," Korra says with a gentle tone, squeezing that hand once more. "If… if you want me to, that is."

 

"You're high off meds," Asami says, a bit of a bite to her voice as she turns her gaze back to Korra. The alpha only smiles again.

 

"It's the only way I have the courage to ask you," Korra whispers, squeezing that palm again. The action makes Asami's heart flutter as she watches something sober up in Korra's cerulean expression. There's a seriousness and commitment in those eyes that makes her shudder.

 

"Korra…," Asami breathes out, her eyes flicking down to the injured woman's lips, "I…"

 

"Korra! Asami!" Bolin's chirping voice interrupts them as the door swings open. The raven bolts from the tan girl's side and moves to the opposite end of the room with an enormous flush covering her face. She looks at anywhere but Korra as she swallows anxiously. Bolin walks in, oblivious to the situation. Korra's eyes glaze again with her medication as she giggles at the sight of Bolin with a tray of food.

 

"Guess who got a new job?" Bolin announces as he sets the tray down and hands a plate containing a roast beef sandwich and some beef dip to the injured girl. Korra's mouth salivates at the smell of the meet and she groans in anticipation, practically inhaling the meal. Asami watches, a bemused grin curving her lips, and as much as she wants to fight it, her heart thumps wildly inside of her chest at the sight of Korra so happy.

 

"Did you get hired at Bumi's?" Asami asks, tearing her gaze away from the girl wolfing down her sandwich. Bolin grins and points his thumbs inwards at himself proudly. Asami grins and steps over, pulling her brother into a tight hug. He grips her back just as tightly.

 

"I'm the new line cook!" He says with excitement, pulling back to have Asami muss his hair playfully. No matter how he came to be, he'll always love and appreciate Asami as his older sister. The girl had been there for him and protected him fiercely as they'd grown up. Asami grins again, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him into a side hug as she proudly nods her approval.

 

"If this is the food you serve," Korra says between bites, her voice muffled by the food stuck in her teeth. "I'm coming everyday."

 

"Glad to know you approve," Bolin replies with a wider smile. "I can't wait to learn this place's greatest recipes."

 

"You'll master them for sure," Asami says with another playful ruffle of his hair, "you're the best cook I know."

 

"Ditto," Korra says with her mouth full. Bolin smiles and leans into Asami's side, beaming with pride.

 

"Alright, _canis lupus_ ," Asami says as Korra finishes up her sandwich with a grateful moan. "Time for bed."

 

"I am the biggest, baddest wolf you'll ever know," Korra tells her with a goofy grin before glancing over her shoulder at Bolin. "I'm _the_ alpha!"

 

"Sure thing, _Alpha Korra_ ," Asami says with a mocking laugh, tucking in the injured girl as she starts to fall into the land of dreams. It doesn't take long for the meds to take her under before Asami pulls away, gazing fondly at the sleeping girl. Bolin clears his throat, startling her.

 

"Hm?" Asami asks as she turns, trying to hide her blush. Bolin only looks on with a knowing glance.

 

"You like her, don't you?" He asks, nudging her side as she comes to stand beside him. They make their way for the door and to allow Korra a few hours of undisturbed sleep. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear and blushes furiously, trying ignore the way his lips turn up in a wide grin.

 

"Oh my gosh!" Bolin nearly screeches as he grabs her in a hug. "Asami Sato has found herself a wife."

 

"Bo' put me down!" Asami says with a laugh when he twirls her around. He sets her down and grins harder. Asami rolls her eyes.

 

"It's not like that! She's just…," Asami trails off, thinking about the recent time she'd been spending with the gorgeous woman behind those closed doors. Bolin wraps her in another hug, this time keeping sure to make sure her feet remain planted on the ground.

 

"She's just what?" He says as he lets go, passing her a teasing wink. "Gorgeous? Hot? Loveable? Dorky? _Perfect_?"

 

"Bolin," Asami groans, but it's the younger sibling's turn to jib her a little. "I swear we're just friends."

 

"Hm okay," he says with a laugh, shaking his head. "That sounds fake considering you look like a tomato right now."

 

"I do not!" 

 

"Do, too."

 

"Do not!"

 

"Asami!" Bolin says, grabbing her shoulders and letting his expression go from playful to kind and serious. Asami sighs and relaxes as he lets his grip loosen slightly. He gives her a nod, his green eyes softening with love and kindness. "It's okay to like someone. You deserve to be happy, too. I for one like Korra, so she's already got your brother's stamp of approval. Mom likes her too. She makes you laugh, 'Sami. I haven't heard you laugh since Dad died. Don't you think that you deserve a bit of a break from all of your stress, too? You're the strongest person I know. And let me tell you, if anyone deserves a buff nerd to hang out and crush over, it's you. Not to mention she _totally_ digs you."

 

"Yeah?" Asami asks after sometime, looking back at the door as she fidgets. "D-Do you think I stand a chance?"

 

"You're amazing, Asami!" Bolin says enthusiastically, "anyone would be lucky to have you, I hope you know that. You're so kind and sweet and loving and maybe a bit scary at times but all in all, you're the most wonderful person to have the privilege of knowing. I think you're the best sister ever." Asami rolls her eyes at the comment good-naturedly, her eyes tearing with the raw emotion of her brother's compliments.

 

"I'm your only sister," she says with a soft chuckle. Bolin grins and nods, squeezing her for another hug.

 

"And damned if I'm not the luckiest brother in the world," he whispers into her jacket. "You protected me and helped me so much. If I can help you with something like this, count me in. I want you to be happy again, Asami. I miss your smile too, you know. I just miss… _you_."

 

"I'm sorry," Asami whimpers as she wraps her long arms around his broad frame. "I didn't mean to space out for so long."

 

"You grieved for all of us," Bolin sighs as he holds her closer. "But it's time for you to let go and let something good in. Let _her_ in, Asami."

 

"Do you really think I stand a chance with her?" Asami asks after sometime, the nerves returning. Bolin only grins and laughs.

 

"Absolutely."

 

/

 

Korra blinks open her eyes, staring at the sunlight filtering in over her body. Her entire frame feels heavy and weak, but at the same time, it's itching to move. The drugs have enabled her a few more hours of sleep, but her body grows restless. With a stifled groan, the alpha shifts in the bed until she sits up straight. She curls her legs over the mattress to let her feet graze the wooden floor. A soft gasp parts her lips as she winds a hand around her still-mending ribs, feeling them shift with the growing urge in the base of her heart. Her teeth pull and her breaths quicken. Her sense of smell is picking up, alerting her of dangers and people that are within her vicinity. A growl burns in her throat and she shivers.

 

"Korra?" Yasuko's warm voice fills her ears, "Korra, what are you doing up?"

 

The alpha nods her head up, inhaling the comforting scent of the mother as she makes her way over, eyes wide with worry. She isn't entirely sure how long she'd been out, but Yasuko must've returned from the clinic. Korra has to snap her jaw shut to prevent the frustrated whine from escaping her lips. She's an alpha, a wolf, she's not meant to be cooped up on a bed. Yet, as the older woman's hands glide down her back in soothing strokes, she can't help the pitiful mewl that leaves her mouth. She yearns for her own mother, a mother she isn't sure exists.

 

_You're a lone wolf now._

 

"Korra," Yasuko murmurs with concern, her palm grazing her forehead. "You look lost. Are you remembering something?"

 

"I…," Korra stumbles, blinking her eyes shut as flashes of sounds, sights, smells overwhelm her. She can't distinguish any one in particular, however. It's just a muddled mess that leaves her on the verge of tears. The burning urge to shift is growing stronger now, causing her to frantically blink her eyes open. Her sheets still smell like Asami and it drives her up the wall with a primal lust.

 

"Korra," Yasuko repeats firmly as she watches the younger girl's eyes flit back and forth from her to the window. "What's wrong?"

 

"I need to get out," Korra mutters, shakily rising to her feet. Her knees wobble and she nearly collapses, but Yasuko holds her steady.

 

"Korra no, I told you that you need to heal and rest. You're in no state to be moving around," the mother scolds her, though her voice quivers at the lack of presence growing in those blue eyes. Something almost feral seems to be lurking underneath the surface that causes Yasuko to shudder. The alpha gulps, inhaling the sharp scent of motor oil and jasmine as it wafts up from the sheets. It drives her senses wild and she can't help the instinctual growl that rumbles from her throat. Yasuko pulls back out of shock, accidentally letting Korra drop to her knees. 

 

"Korra," Yasuko whispers as she watches Korra burst into a cry, curling into herself partly from pain and partly from the niggling rut crawling up the base of her spine. She can sense Asami growing closer, and she knows that if she doesn't make a choice, her instincts will. Taking a breath through her mouth, Korra cocks her head up before struggling back onto the bed. She nods to the door and feels her eyes glisten with agonizing tears. A hand cups between her legs to try and alleviate the aching throb as she stares at the mother of two.

 

"Can… can you leave me alone?" Korra asks, her voice straining to get the words out. "I-I need to be… to be alone, please."

 

"I can't, not while you're in this state. I don't want you doing and further damage to yourself," Yasuko goes to say firmly, but then she sees the desperation in Korra's eyes. The rational part of her says to stay, or at least to call her daughter or son to keep the girl company. Yet, as she catches the sheer pleading glance in those cerulean depths, she can't help but nod. She looks at her watch and then back at Korra.

 

"Shout if you need anything," she rasps reluctantly, "and I mean _anything_ , Korra. Don't lock yourself away."

 

"Trust me," Korra breathes out as she fights off another burning spike that courses through her spine. "Locking myself away is the _last_ thing I want to do."

 

"Okay," Yasuko says, sighing as she heads towards the door. She lingers for a few moments, hesitating on whether or not to think again on her decision. Korra offers a meek smile before turning back to the bed. Yasuko sighs and nods, opening the door before shutting it softly behind her.

 

"Shit," Korra growls as soon as she's gone. Her legs are trembling, and she can feel the inevitable burn in the base of her spine. Taking a deep breath, she eyes the window by the bedside before cocking her head back to the door. Asami's scent is drawing closer, and Korra can feel the blood rush down to her groin. Now that her brain isn't muddled by drugs, her sudden problem becomes a lot more clear.

 

"No, no, not now," Korra mutters as she feels her anatomy begin to shift. She crouches on all fours, her hands digging into the wooden floor boards as she lets loose a groan. The pitiful sound soon turns into a growl as Korra feels her ribs start to shift and her shoulders pop. Within minutes, her tan skin swaps for grey-black fur that covers her entire body. Her bipedal form turns into the primal quadrupedal posture. Her claws unsheathe and her canines extend.

 

 _Dammit_ , she mutters as she shakes out her pelt, feeling more free already. She glances between her legs and lets out a huff.

 

_At least that's gone._

 

"Korra?" Asami's voice pipes up from outside the door. Korra's ears perk and her eyes widen in fear. _She can't find me like this!_

 

Knowing she won't be able to make a human noise, Korra reaches for the blankets with her muzzle and throws them over in a fashion as to make it seem like a person is asleep in the bed. She holds back a whimper as she hears rustling and quickly ducks under the bed. She watches as the door opens and Asami walks in, glancing at the bed with a worried expression. Korra's ears flatten as she holds back a primal growl at the warmth of Asami's scent. It fills her senses and causes her tail to swish lightly. The woman walks into the room, her peridot gaze set on the rigid mass of pillows on the bed. Korra's tail trembles as she hears Asami hold back a breath. The wolf choked down a whimper as she waits.

 

"I guess you're asleep," Asami mutters as she turns back towards the door. "I'll let you rest. Just… let me know if you need anything?"

 

Something inside Korra's stomach twists at the loving tone the older girl uses. She's reminded of the previous hours spent together, causing another ache between her legs. Korra stifles the frustrated growl as she lays flatter to the cool wooden tiles under the bed frame. Just as soon as she'd arrived, Asami leaves promptly. After a few moments, Korra lets out a huff and claws her way out from under the bed. She glances around before pawing at the window. She passes a pitiful glance at the door, and then at the torn up bandages under the bed and out of sight. Sighing, she nods her head at the window, opening it even further. The wolf takes a few steps back before she jumps, soaring out of the house and onto the soft dirt. A happy whine leaves her lips at the feel of the damp grass under her paws. Panting, Korra feels a newfound burst of energy course through her body, alleviating the previous pain she'd felt. She stretches her limbs and growls, her eyes focused in on the forest.

 

And then, her stomach growls.

 

 _I guess the sandwich wasn't enough in terms of meat,_  Korra barks out a wolf version of a laugh towards herself as she stares down at her belly, still rumbling. She glances up at the forest and trots her way over, nose lifted and tail held high as she catches the scents of various wildlife. She sniffs out a small fawn roaming the mountainside. Honing in her senses on the smell, she changes from a trot to a jog, happy to feel her previous broken bones now mending. Her wolf form always sped up her healing through some strange sense. It puzzled her the first time she'd been attacked by a bear as a pup, but the master healer and grand elder Katara said something about pureblood shape-shifters being able to heal quicker in their primal form. As she runs towards the mountainside, she cannot help the refreshing feeling coursing through her.

 

But still, her memories remain locked away.

 

Korra approaches the trees, stalking low amongst the tall brush as to blend in with her surroundings. She can smell the fawn more clearly now, but she growls when she catches the scent of two other wolves. It's a muddled scent, but it's surprisingly not unfriendly. She hazards a guess that they must be strays or perhaps wandering nomads. Shrugging, Korra focuses her attention on her hunt, her nose to the ground as she traces out the last few steps of the baby deer. She trots forward, following the hoof-prints in the dirt until she reaches a shallow ravine. From the top of the hill, she spots the speckled brown pelt and releases a low, pleased growl.

 

The scent of the two other wolves is stronger now, but the meat on the deer is far more important than couple of strays.

 

And so, Korra leaps out of the gorge and towards her kill.

 

/

 

 _So_ …, Mako asks as he trots alongside Maia, tail brushing against the earth. Maia's head cocks at him, her tawny-pelt shivering as a cool breeze passes through between the trees. The beta wolf grunts as he jumps over a log, landing upon the damp grass on the other side. The omega follows, landing with more grace.

 

 _So what?_ She asks back, nudging his hind-leg with her snout. Mako whines and pants, glancing up as he tries to focus in on Korra's scent. They've been searching for hours now, trying to find their friend and fellow pack mate. Or ex-pack mate, he supposes as he sighs. Maia's nose is near the ground as she grumbles.

 

 _Why did you volunteer to come?_ He asks, looking back at her. Those honeyed eyes stare at him blankly, as if trying to make up an answer. It's not long before she cocks her head, tail quivering anxiously. Mako gets the hint from her scent and flicks his ears. A low whine settles in Maia's throat as she scampers ahead. 

 

 _So…_ , Mako trails off again, trailing off with a slightly teasing tone, _what's she like?_

 

 _What do you mean what's she like?_ Maia growls back at him, still sniffing. Mako barks and nudges her side with his muzzle. 

 

 _What's it like having sex with Korra?_ Mako asks nonchalantly, without a care for boundaries. Maia's frame stiffens and she snarls at the beta in embarrassment. The two of them tussle for a bit like yearlings before breaking apart. Mako grins at her, nipping her ear playfully before shaking his fur.

 

 _Come on, she's the chief alpha-to-be_ , he teases in a bark of laughter. _She's gotta be worth something._

 

 _Of course she's worth something, you moron_ , Maia snaps back, her voice carrying the faintest hint of embarrassment. _But I don't know, she's good… I guess._

 

 _You guess?_ Mako asks, brushing up against her side with a rumble. Maia dips her head, flustered.

 

 _Okay, she's more than good. She's great. She's rough but attentive,_ Maia says back with a low growl, her mind flashing through the images of their many times spent together, especially those when which she'd chosen Korra to sate her heats, leave her shivering. A pleasant chill runs down her spine and her tail flicks.

 

 _Wow_ , Mako mutters as he catches the change in her scent. _I didn't know you rolled that way._

 

 _What do you mean?_ Maia asks, cocking her head with a small whine. Mako shrugs, sniffing the air once more in an attempt to search out Korra once more. Nothing comes up except for the faint hint of a fawn nearby. The beta runs his tongue over his muzzle wetting it as he turns back to Maia with a soft grunt.

 

 _I dunno, I just pictured you as the more domestic and gentle person when it came to finding a mate,_ Mako says nervously, glancing down at his paws. Maia thinks about his statement, her tail swishing beside his as they press closer together when another breeze flashes through and causes the younger wolf to shiver.

 

 _I mean, I don't mind the roughness. Korra can be sweet, too, but she's… I dunno, I can't explain it._ But Maia knows that she _can_ explain it. Mako catches the hitch in her message, licking over his muzzle again as he nods. Suddenly, he feels bad for asking the young omega. Maia's head lowers and she whimpers slightly.

 

 _You love her, don't you?_ He asks softly licking her cheek in sympathy. Maia bows her head even more, whining again. 

 

 _She could have anyone in the pack,_ she mutters with a quiet sigh. _She's not just oblivious, but also an alpha. I mean, I know that everyone expects her to settle down, but I don't think that her mate is in our pack. She's helped most of the females in our pack and I already know that she's not formed a single attachment to any of them. I've tried subtly letting her know that I'm interested in something more but I don't think she gets it. Or reciprocates it._ She adds the last part with a soft whimper. Mako feels a rush of sympathy and compassion wash over him as he leans forward and continues to amicably lick her fur and assure her with rumbles from his chest. As a beta, he could never satisfy the omega like an alpha like Korra can, but the least he could do was be a good friend.

 

Right?

 

 _Thanks_ , Maia mutters, licking his cheek and resting her head in his soft fur. Mako only nods, coughing awkwardly when he catches the faint scent of the omega's calm state. He can feel her smiling against his pelt and it almost bursts his heart. The two of them glance up at each other before jerking away awkwardly. Another breeze catches through the low hanging trees, but this time it carries something more than frigid air.

 

 _Wait_ , Maia says as she stiffens, sniffing the air. Mako follows her action and his eyes widen as they both glance at each other.

 

 _Is that her?_ Mako asks, puzzled at how the scent only carries traces of Korra's usual smell. Maia frowns and growls as she picks up another scent.

 

 _She's got traces of Unalaq on her, amongst something else,_ she says with a low snarl, a sense of protectiveness surging through her. Come on, she can't be far. Mako barks and follows her as she storms through the undergrowth, in pursuit of Korra's lingering smell. They tear through the brush, paws thudding against the earth floor as they track their friend. As they grow closer towards the lakeside, the scent grows stronger. They rush, powerful muscles straining under sleek fur.

 

Finally, they reach a ridge and scramble to a halt. 

 

Below them, in her familiar grey-black fur, is Korra.

 

/

 

The fawn scampers off at the sound of rustling, causing the alpha to growl. She stands up straight, her head nodding upwards as she casts her glance to the source of the sound that'd scared of her dinner. Two wolves, one tawny-coloured and the other russet-furred stare back down at her, mouthes agape. Frustrated that her dinner had gotten away, Korra lets loose a ferocious growl, rising her haunches and bearing her teeth at her rivals. 

 

The two wolves bound down the cliffside, not in an aggressive manner. Korra growls again, rushing forward to go and meet them head on. She unsheathes her claws and snarls as they draw nearer, perplexed by her behaviour. Her fur bristles as she pierces them both with a glare, her muscles bunching in preparation for an attack. The two wolves - a beta and an omega from what Korra smells - pass a glance at each other worriedly, the smaller of the two letting out a whimper.

 

 _Korra?_ The beta whines, stepping forward. Korra's eyes flash back towards him, snarling again to make him bow his head. 

 

 _How do you know my name?_ She snaps, pawing at the earth and growing frustrated. The beta cocks his head, obviously puzzled.

 

 _It's me, Korra, it's Mako. Your friend?_ The beta says with a faint whimper. Korra growls again stepping into his space to assert her dominance. There's a familiarity behind his amber eyes, but her instincts warn her of otherwise. The omega steps forward to his side, whining at the sight of her acting so aggressively.

 

 _Korra, what happened to you?_ The omega asks, her voice trembling. Korra snaps her head and growls in her direction now, feeling cornered. Catching the defensiveness of her scent, the two wolves back up a bit to give her some space. They both take on a passive posture, lowering their heads. The beta and the omega both worried, a genuine look of concern passing through their eyes. At their sincerity, Korra drops her shoulders a tiny bit. The alpha still seems unsure of what to do with the two wolves, but decides a fight while she’s still wounded is not something that she wants to endure at the moment.

 

_Who are you?_ The alpha asks, her voice growing more lax. _I… I don't know you, do I?_ The beta whimpers in her presence, stepping back towards her with a passive stance. Korra relaxes again, letting his scent fill her nostrils. The omega moves with him and she absorbs both their unique smells.

 

Then she remembers fragments, voices, places -  _memories_.

 

_Mako?_ She asks, her breath hitching before turning to the omega. _Maia?_

 

The two wolves bark in joy, nodding their heads as they bound forward and nuzzle the young alpha. Korra whimpers with joy, her tail swishing as they tussle with her. She remembers the soothing smell of the omega and is soon refreshed with months worth of memories. Everything starts to come back into her mind as she plays with the other two wolves. They paw and scratch at each other in a friendly play-fight, overjoyed in their reunion.

 

_What happened?_ Korra asks as she rolls atop Mako, her tail thumping against the ground. _Why am I out here alone and not back with Mom and Dad? I woke up in some strange human’s house. Not that I was complaining, they took care of me after what… what…_

 

Korra trails off with a whimper, lowering her head as she rolls off the beta. Maia rises to her feet, shaking out her fur before nuzzling Korra’s neck, her tail lowered and ears relaxed to calm the panting alpha. Mako senses the distress and joins his friend in soothing the trembling wolf.

 

_You don’t remember anything?_ Maia asks softly, lowering her body to rest her head in Korra’s neck. A soft rumble comes from her chest, easing the still worried alpha. Korra shakes her head before lowering it to the ground, fear emanating from her quivering frame.

 

_I woke up after… being found washed up by the bay_ , Korra whimpers, hiding her head between her paws. _These humans took me in and healed me. Or at least did their best to heal me._ Maia and Mako whine, glancing at each other in worry. Immediately the two friends surround themselves around their crying friend. Mako licks her ear and cheek, placing his paw on her back reassuringly. Korra continues to whimper as she surrounds herself with them.

 

_Korra_ , Mako blurts out, growling again into his friend’s fur. _How could that be? I mean, you ran off after you attacked Unalaq. Don’t you remember?_ Korra’s brows furrow in confusion.

 

_I attacked my uncle?_ She asks in confusion. _When?_

 

Maia and Mako exchange another worried glance as they see the fear brewing in Korra’s eyes. They can sense that there’s something there that the alpha is hiding, and as soon as the light leaves her cerulean gaze, both the wolves know exactly what happened. Maia growls protectively, but before she can say anything, her eyes flit over a scar on Korra’s chest.

 

_Where did you get that?_ Maia asks, nosing the ruffled fur. Korra whimpers and turns her head away, seemingly ashamed of the scar. Maia nuzzles her again, this time more urgently than before. Korra, overwhelmed by the intrusion into her space, rises and pads away, her tail swishing against the ground.

 

_Korra_ , Mako says, bounding upwards and following the alpha, _wait! Where are you going?_

 

Korra shifts, gasping as she returns back to her human form. It's only then that Mako and Maia make out the countless fading bruises that line her body. The two wolves shift into their natural beings before jogging after the dark-skinned woman. Mako pulls on her arm and she turns, but his gaze soon falls to the scars and lines jutting up from between her legs. A sickening feeling twists in his gut as he understands just what those aching red lines are.

 

"Who did this to you?" He asks in a hiss, his gaze rising as he sees the aftermath of her experiences. Korra shakes her head and clutches her arms around her chest, hiding the scar with her palms. She looks to the cut, a new fresh set of memories wafting in as she remembers the significance of the scar.

 

"Please tell me you didn't," Maia whimpers as she walks up beside her once lover, "you wouldn't actually run, would you?"

 

"No," Korra whispers, eyes clouding with tears. "I-I don't think so. I… I don't remember."

 

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Maia asks, her voice starting to become edgy. Korra gulps, fidgeting with her fingers.

 

"When I woke up, this doctor told me what they suspected happened to me," she explains in soft croak. Her voice strains as she fights to finish her story. "I… I had traces of drugs in my blood. Something called GHB and Ketamine. She… she said I was… I had been… someone'd…"

 

Korra can't even finish her sentence as she breaks into a cry. Immediately, Maia's arms wrap around her and pull the taller girl into her embrace. Her gaze hardens and a protective growl crawls up her throat as she thinks about anyone harming Korra in such away. Mako looks on sympathetically, however, there's a shimmer of doubt in his amber eyes that makes the omega's lips curl in a terrifying snarl.

 

"But that doesn't explain your scent on Unalaq," he says with a small hitch in his breath. "Your scent was aggressive on him, Korra. I… I mean what if you have no recollection because you took the drugs? I mean, if he really did… you know… wouldn't _he_ be the aggressor?" 

 

"How dare you?!" Maia turns with a sharp bark, placing her body in front of Korra's whimpering frame. "Are you _blaming_ her?!"

 

"No!" Mako says, putting his hands up defensively. Pity flickers in his eyes as he looks at Korra again. "I'm just saying, if you don't remember anything, how do you know it was you who was the victim?" Maia snarls again, her shoulders rising. She prepares herself to chew the man out when a hand grazes her shoulder. Maia relaxes under the familiar touch and turns her head, only to see Korra staring back at her, heartbroken.

 

"He has a point," she whispers, glancing away in shame. "I don't remember anything. I mean… what if it _was_ me?"

 

"You can be rough in the sack sometimes, Korra, but you wouldn't ever _rape_ someone," Maia says out of frustration, baffled that the girl would even suggest such a thing. "You're sweet, respectful, and such a kind alpha. You would never do that to anyone. Especially not that dirtbag."

 

"I don't know," Korra murmurs, feeling even more guilty and confused than before. Mako sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with remorse.

 

"I didn't mean to mess this up even more." He ignores the glare sent by the omega and continues to tell his friend, "but I am just glad that we found you alive. We were so worried after Unalaq came back. Your mother… she's… she doesn't believe him. She doesn't think you ran."

 

At this, Korra's eyes soften and her ears perk. A small smile plays at her lips as she glances up at the beta with hope. Mako smiles instantly at the life returning to those dull blue eyes. Even Maia nods and reaches out to rub at the small of Korra's back, pressing a soothing kiss to her shoulder. It's an affectionate, platonic gesture. At least, Korra reads it that way as she grins up at Mako.

 

"Mom thinks that I'm innocent?" She asks, genuine awe in her voice. Then, her brows furrow as she stares at her friends. "What about you guys?"

 

"You already know how I feel," Maia says with a soft smile, kissing her shoulder again. "I don't believe that shit-head for a second." Korra nods her appreciation, winding an arm around Maia's back to give her friend a hug. Their breasts push together and Korra's reminded of the several times they'd spent relieving stress in the privacy of their own bedrooms. A shiver runs down her spine as she growls at the memory. But then, she focuses back on the present, her mood deflating when she realizes that Mako hasn't answered her yet.

 

"Mako?" Korra asks, parting ways from Maia. Her eyes glisten with tears as she sees his pensive face. "You believe me, right?"

 

"What do you think you did?" Mako asks, his voice neither defensive nor accusatory. It's a simple question. Korra is taken aback at first, but then she realizes why he's asking. Unlike Maia, Mako is interested in her side. He wants to know what she's feeling on the situation. Even though only flashes of her memories have returned, Korra knows that though she'd never felt ready to be the chief, she would never abandon her pack.

 

"I don't think I ran," Korra says, though she seems slightly unsure. "But there's always a possibility that… but I just won't know until I remember. I don't know when the memories will come back. Dr Sato said it could be weeks maybe even a month. Until then, I just have to hope it wasn't me."

 

Mako stays quiet for a few more moments, taking in her statement. If the situation were something more light-hearted, the alpha probably would've cracked a joke at his poor detective skills. Instead, she shifts her feet anxiously. Maia is stiff beside her, arms crossed over her chest and jaw tipped up as they both await his decision. Mako sighs and shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. Korra's heart plummets.

 

"You're my friend," Mako says after awhile, offering Korra a tight-lipped smile. "You saved my ass so many times, more than I surely deserve. While I still don't understand everything, I support you. I just don't know how we're going to convince your father, especially with Unalaq." 

 

Korra rushes forward and wraps her arms around his friend. Mako smiles and ducks his head into her shoulder, his hands coming around to grip her back lightly. Maia's still growling, but less offensively than before. As he goes to part ways, he feels something wet drop on his chest. Confused, he pulls back only to see Korra sobbing and shaking in his arms. Maia quickly drops the aggressive act and comes up behind Korra, placing her hand on the alpha's taut back muscles. Korra cries harder at the touch, looking at her hands as the realization of the situation sets in.

 

"How can I look at my dad? After everything that happened… and Mom, oh Mako, what happened to me?!" Korra sobs out painfully. "Why can't I remember what happened? I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt my dad, even if I didn't want to be chief. I would never…"

 

"Ssh," Mako hums as he pulls her back into his embrace. "We'll figure it out, Kor. Don't worry."

 

"Yeah," Maia agrees as she rests her head in Korra's strong shoulders. "You're not alone anymore."

 

"We've got you if all else fails," Mako chuckles sadly, moving back so he can reach out to wipe his friend's tears. Korra glances up at him, trembling as she holds back more of the salty liquid. Mako offers a comforting nod and nuzzles their noses in an Eskimo kiss.

 

"We'd follow you anywhere," Mako hums, feeling Korra shudder against him. "That's a promise we'll never break."

 

"The pack stays together," Maia says, squeezing Korra's waist and drawing her head into her neck. Korra sighs into the soft skin, closing her eyes as she feels Maia's slender fingers playing with the loose strands of her chestnut hair. The younger girl presses a kiss to her forehead lovingly. Mako's gaze catches hers, but Maia looks away, not willing to address the one-sidedness of her relationship to the alpha.

 

"We love you," she murmurs quietly into the tanned skin. "Always, Korra."

 

"Thanks guys," Korra says softly, sniffling as she wipes away the last of her tears. Then a familiar scent lingers in her mind, causing her head to cock up. A smile spreads across her face as she turns to her friends warmly. Mako and Maia look confused, but not deterred, by her change in expression. She grins and points to the lake where the residential area is located.

 

"There's actually someone I want you guys to meet," she beams with a lopsided grin, "the woman who helped save me."

 

/

 

"What do you mean she's gone?"

 

Yasuko's voice is edgy as they search around the room for a sign of Korra. Asami, looking frustrated and angry, snaps her head back to her worried mother and shakes her head. She stands up straight and places her hands on her hips, glaring at the fake body formed by pillows.

 

"She's a fake, I bet," she snaps, shaking her head. She wants to believe what she's saying, but her mind pleads otherwise. She'd seen those scars and the bruises. There's no way anyone _human_ would be able to walk around with that much damage done to their body. It's not possible.

 

"Asami," Yasuko scorns, passing a warning glance at her daughter. "Those injuries were real. She really was-"

 

"Mom?" Bolin's cheery voice sounds from the hallway. The two women glance behind them as they see the younger man bound into the room with a nervous expression on his face. He looks a bit confused, and just as Asami is about to snap at him, he points back to the door.

 

"There's a C-Chief Lin Beifong here to see you from the O-OFPD," he says with a slight stammer. "She says she wants to know about Korra."

 

Ever since his adoption, he'd been deathly afraid of cops. No one at the agency ever knew why, but the sight of the boys in blue always sent the young man running. Only recently did he find the strength to talk to police officers. His nervous gaze flits to his mother and then his sister, who both offer him an appreciative nod. He swallows thickly and heads back into his room without another word. 

 

Yasuko looks over to Asami, knowing all too well that it'd not been the mother that had called the police. Since they'd found out about Korra's disappearance, Asami had been enraged. It hurt the mother to see her daughter in such a livid state. Ever since her husband's death, Asami's moods fluctuated, with each day her temperament wearing thinner. She's tried counselling with the younger woman, but the loss of her father rendered the already introverted Asami into someone more wary and frustrated. Relationships became a struggle, with the last man she'd dated leaving after two weeks. The move had only made things worse, no matter how Yasuko had wished the fresh start would've changed her views.

 

"I told you to wait," Yasuko murmurs, lowering her head. "She's probably-"

 

"You said her injuries were serious, didn't you?" Asami snarls in her direction. "You expect me to believe she can magically walk?"

 

"Asami," Yasuko breathes out in exasperation as she moves past her daughter and towards the building's entrance. Asami follows dutifully, her eyes narrowed in a defensive glare. As they approach the door, however, the cold stare is replaced by something a little more… fearful.

 

Chief Beifong is a medium-sized woman, no doubt shorter than Asami. Her hair is grey like steel and her eyes as strikingly green as an opal gem. Two jagged red lines run down her right cheek. Asami perks her brow at the police chief, not pegging the woman to be of Japanese descent much like herself. Ocean Falls doesn't have much in the terms of diversity, but Lin is the first person she's seen that isn't First Nations or White. Her uniform is crisp, her tight flitting slightly in the cool wind. From her belt, Asami makes out a third generation Glock 17. The semi-automatic pistol is snug in its holster, clipped next to the array of other weapons on her utility belt. At the sight of them, the chief grunts.

 

"Dr and Ms Sato," Lin says gruffly, her voice low and raspy. "You called about a missing person?"

 

"Uh y-yes," Asami stammers out, stepping forward. Those green eyes land on her own and Asami can't help but shiver at how she feels so small in the older woman's space. Lin takes out her notepad and nods at her, nonverbally asking her to continue. Yasuko only sighs from behind her.

 

"We found a girl by the lake two nights ago," Asami explains, quickly finding her voice again as she stands a little straighter. "Roughly five-seven, maybe one hundred and sixty pounds, has a very muscular frame, tan skin, beautiful blue eyes, dark hair and one hell of tribal tattoo on her right arm." Yasuko holds back a smirk at the way Asami describes the young girl that'd gone missing. Though her daughter may seem oblivious to her affection towards the young woman, as a mother, Yasuko doesn't miss a beat. Her heart swells with happiness at the implicit proclamation.

 

But, the feeling of joy goes away when she sees the chief's spine stiffen and her pen stop scribbling.

 

"What's her name?" Lin asks coldly, her eyes not looking up from the paper. Yasuko and Asami exchange a glance, unsure of what the older woman could be so uptight about. The pen and paper tighten in her grip as the chief looks up, her green eyes ablaze with an unexplainable emotion. Asami gulps and Yasuko crosses her arms, watching as a straining vein in the pale woman's neck threatens to pop with stress.

 

"Korra," Asami says quietly, cocking her head with confusion. "I don't know her last name."

 

"You don't need to," Lin growls, pocketing her pen and paper as she reaches for her radio. "I know exactly who you're talking about."

 

"Wait!" Asami says, reaching out to catch her arm before she makes the call. "Is she some sort of criminal?"

 

Lin's eyes flash and a small snort passes her lips. She pries off the younger woman's hand and shakes her head, glancing at her notepad and then the two newcomers in her view. A shiver runs down Asami's spine and she takes a step back, placing herself next to her mother. There's a lingering sadness and confusion in those identical peridot gems, a sadness that makes even Asami's heart clench. She remembers the last conversation she'd had with the young woman, of their flustered touches and Korra's innocence and pain. Somewhere in the back of her head, she wants to deny her urge for a confirmation bias and instead believe that Korra's as innocent and pure as she wants her to be.

 

But with one statement, her entire world shatters.

 

"It's complicated," Lin grunts, reaching back for her radio. "But thanks for the call, kid. Keep us posted if you see her again."

 

As the chief steps away to make the report to her station, Asami and Yasuko stand at the doorway, dumbfounded. She can feel the burn of her mother's gaze behind her, and involuntarily tears well in the base of her ducts. The younger woman shuts the door quietly, her stare still pinned to the wood as the silence suffocates her. Yasuko sighs after sometime, reaching out to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

 

"You wanted me to get to know her," Asami says through gritted teeth, her fingers clenching into fists. "You wanted me to have a friend."

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Yasuko replies, her voice quivering as Asami spins around in fury. "I didn't think… I _still_ don't-"

 

"You wanted me to trust her and just like everyone else, she betrayed me. She used us and left," Asami hisses, the tears streaking down her face now. By this time, Bolin has emerged from his room, watching their argument with a sympathetic expression in his green eyes. Asami goes to glare at him, but Bolin steps up to her and wraps her in a hug. Immediately, the older woman bursts into tears and sobs into his shirt.

 

"H-He betrayed me," she sobs out as she finally feels the repressed grief bubbling to the surface. "H-He promised me he'd come home."

 

"I know," Bolin whispers, glancing over his sister's shoulders to his mother. Yasuko's eyes are downcast and mournful as she reminds herself of the day she'd lost the love of her life. Bolin's grip grows tighter around Asami's shaking shoulders as Yasuko finally glances up.

 

"I'm so tired," Asami murmurs against the soaked cotton. "I'm so tired of everyone just _leaving_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senna should start her own pack with Korra and her friends to destroy the patriarchy, tbh.
> 
> Even if it doesn't seem like it right now with the introduction to all the character's backstories and such, Korrasami fluff (and smut) IS coming soon! This is nowhere as sad as some of my other works, I promise. I mean, there will be serious and sad moments, but overall it's a lighter story.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can! Thank you for everything you've said thus far. You have no idea how happy I am to read them and how much they motivate me to write more. It's your feedback that honestly keeps me going! I love reading everything y'all say. It means the world to me <3
> 
> Cheers! :)


End file.
